Over Breakfast
by EsantraLee
Summary: Old wifes are very clear, the best way to a man's heart, is through his stomach. So when Haruhi comes up with a plan to lower her debt, and the boys are forced to spend an increasing amount of time with her, things start to heat up! UNDECIDED MALE LOVER.
1. Chapter 1

Over breakfast

Third Music room:

Host Club:

Haruhi tried to think of something anything to add to the current conversation. The group was currently trying to gain other idea's to add to the host clubs profits. Haruhi was currently in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone at the insistence that they just could not go without her "amazing food" for one more minute. Reluctantly she had agreed taking the time to think of a decent meal while trying to think of something that Kyoya-sempai could use to drop her debt even a little bit more.

Stirring the batter she had currently mixed in to the bowl for pancakes thinking that would be the best because Honey was trying to convince everyone to let him have cake before eight am. So as a compromise she decided that apple pancakes would be a good additive to the bacon and eggs and orange juice she had already planned for. Slicing the apples she started to think, 'what can I do? I need to lower my debt so that I stay on schedule; but I can't possibly afford some of the extravagant things that the other host club members can.' Most of the time when events like this were put together the club members often had different cosplay costumes made for the specific theme of the day, but often as she had found out they paid for their own. Making those things impossible for her to follow, she didn't have money or a mother that's a fashion designer, she didn't have secret resorts to take private trips or a private jet to get them there. She didn't really have much to offer. Her brain and commoner experience was the closest thing she had, that was the leg up she was given at birth that they could not rival, the question was how she would use those things to come up with an event that she could contribute to the club.

Pouring the last of the batter in the heated skillet she placed some of the sweetened apples in to the shape of a sun burst in the center of the perfect circle. She waited patiently for the edges to start to become dry and used the spatula to flip the last pancake then went to gather the large tray she had stacked the rest on and placed in the oven to keep them warm. Turning the last pancake out of the pan and on to the tray, she balanced that on a pad on her arm and grabbed the silver dish of scrambled eggs and cheese with small bits of ham with the other hand. She carried them to the table she had already begun to set with flatware and toppings for the pancakes like apple sauce, jam and even for Karou, peanut butter. She placed the items on the table carefully at the center of the table and turned to the group of men in a circle of couches nearby.

"Guys, breakfast is ready if you-"Haruhi was stopped when she realized they were not listening to her but continuing with whatever argument they were having. Giving an irritated grunt she started tapping the toe of her brown loafers, continuing to try to get their attention politely. Finally giving up she realized there was going to be no way to do this without being loud and the food was going to get cold despite all of her careful planning. Finally she had had enough. She did the only thing that she knew that she was capable of doing, she got mad.

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" She said in a tone of voice that only a woman can make, the mother tone. Hip popped to the side hands crossed under the chest tapping one finger on her arm and tapping her shoe in agitation, while giving her prey a look that says quite clearly, ' I AM NOT AMMUSED!'.

Each boy turned to her, Tamaki whimpering slightly at the sight before them, the hairs on the backs of their necks rising violently and trying to escape in fear.

She cleared her throat, "It is time for breakfast, please wash up and come to the table." She said calmly and politely, but she left no room for argument. Suddenly the twins and Tamaki scattered, Kyoya and Mori following behind at a slower but still slightly hurried pace, with Honey perched on Mori's shoulder.

Satisfied Haruhi walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the small touring of homemade alder berry syrup, and a small ladle, also remembering to grab the pitcher of orange juice. Entering the club room and walking to the table she was happy to see that all of the boys were sitting patiently at the table. Smiling she placed the last two items on the table and removed the cloths off of the bacon and the pancakes. She also removed the lid to the eggs. With a satisfied sigh she smiled at them all.

"Orange juice anyone?" she asked.

Kyoya, Mori, Honey and Hikaru all nodded while holding their glasses so she could fill them. The other boys preferred milk or in Tamaki's case tea. Placing the pitcher down she proceeded to settle in her seat between Honey and Kyoya. For the first few minutes there was no chatter only the clink and clatter of people filling their plates and covering their pancakes in different condiments, Haruhi had even thought to place some dishes of apple sauce and various fruits and yogurt and granola as well to make sure to meet everyone's appetites and accommodate dietary needs.

"WOW! Haru-chan this is really good!" Honey said after taking a bite of his pancakes that were covered in whipped topping and strawberries. Mori taking a bite of his eggs first gave a small smile and nodded his head in agreement.

Kyoya who had only added a bit of the syrup took a bite and agreed as well. Meanwhile the twins faces split in to a grin and started chanting a happily, "Haruhi's special food, special food, we love Haruhi's special food!" in a sing song voice.

"OH! My daughter is the most talented daughter a father could ask for!" Tamaki exclaimed in a loud overly happy way that made Haruhi visibly flinch. "You're not my dad sempai, but thank you for the compliment." Haruhi added gently hopping to not have a session of mushroom growing happen during breakfast. Tamaki happily ignored the first half of the comment reverting instead to focus on the meal he was gushing on about. Finally Tamaki stopped long enough to breathe and take another bite successfully finishing his first helping and going in for the next. However when he reached out to take another fluffy cake, another fork rapped sharply against his knuckles causing the boy to instantly recoil from the plate holding his previously accosted appendage protectively against his chest while the rest of the table looked at the wielder of the fork in shock.

There sat Honey fork in hand and giving Tamaki a pointed look. Without a word he scooped the remaining three cakes off the tray and stuffed them on to his plate proceeding to pour a serving of syrup on top and eating them seemingly at once. After he smiled warmly at Haruhi and said:

"Those were amazing Haru-chan, I wish that I could eat stuff like this every day!" Haruhi smiled at him and then stopped looking confused, then enlightened. She had it! She knew what she was going to do to lower her debt!

Thank you every one for reading my fic! I do not enjoy long drawn out autors notes or responses to Reviews in the story. Somehow that makes me feel like I'm cheating on the word count. So this will be the longest I'm sure. I will do my best to respond to all reviews but since this is my First posted story in over three years I'm a little nervous, gentle crituque is good!, but obnoxious comments are not exactly welcome, so please try to be kind :) I've got an idea as to who I want Haruhi to be with but for a twist I'll be taking suggestions, also I have not read the Manga instead only have seen the Anime version. (please forgive me!) But I'm working on getting the books as well so that I can keep as many Characters in this story as are in the books, all with the same end goal of course. Again thank you all for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy because I am!

Love and Light

EsantraLee!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I've got it!" Haruhi exclaimed happily. Smiling in triumph. Quickly everyone came out of their stupor and looked at her unaware that a question had been asked.

"You've got what exactly Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

Startled that she had exclaimed out loud what should have remained in her head she blushed prettily and looked at Kyoya unintentionally making him swallow his granola hard.

"Well earlier you were all talking about something that we could do to increase club profits. And I've got it!" Haruhi explained. Everyone continued to look at her waiting for her to elaborate. Thinking quickly she said. "The only deal is since I'm the one coming up with this plan I want a third removed from my debt." She said stubbornly before explaining her plan.

"Let's hear what this plan is before we decide anything." Kyoya said with a smirk. This was the first time Haruhi was showing an interest in club planning at all so of course he already intended to do as she asked. But he could not show that favoritism toward her so openly; he was the shadow king after all.

Haruhi let out a huff of air but proceeded to explain her plan. "Well see, these girls pay a lot of money to do things with us on a daily basis. And we are already always here early before school. Why don't we charge them a moderate amount more to have breakfast with us where I will cook with some help from the other host's and while those girls are waiting to eat on girl with pay extra to help me in the kitchen learning how to cook but also spending quality time with one of their favorite host's." with that she sat back calmly and smiled at them all as they seemed to process what she had just said. Suddenly Kyoya's glasses gleamed and he smirked.

"I think that just might work. We would need a daily shopping list and someone to go get the food the after club activities. But if you are willing to shoulder the majority of the responsibility for these events it will up our entire quota and more than triple our profit margins. No Haruhi I don't think I will take a third from your debt, that –"at Haruhi's quick intake of breath he paused only to shake his head to make her wait for him to finish. "Is not quite the deserving amount, if I see that you are putting your effort in to this and showing the project your special care I shall knock 25% of the daily profits off your debt? Which in case your concerned is substantially more money, then a third." He finished, and eyed her confused expression but then became amused as she showed a bright look of delight crossed her small features. Everyone at the table cheered in their own way at their delight in her coming up with a way to increase profits but also impress the Shadow King.

"thank you Kyoya-Sempai I really appreciate that. Alright then, I will get started with things today starting by shopping for food after club activities today." She said with a grin, thinking of all the amazing things that she could make over the next several weeks.

"and we've lost her" Hikaru said in amusement, while everyone proceeded to pick up their dishes and walk them to the kitchen to be cleaned. With out thinking Honey approached Haruhi and tapped her lightly on the shoulder startling her out of her musings. "yes Huni-sempai?" she asked turning to face him noting that he didn't have his faithful Usa-chan in his arms, and sported a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

"Ne, ne, Haru-chan, could I come with you to the supermarket today? I could help you carry the groceries home, I could even drive you if you wanted me to!" He asked her looking down slightly trying to hide his open expression. Haruhi thought this over for a moment then nodded. "alright then it's a date then!" she said replied happy to have the company. Even thought she was a rather independent person and was used to making those trips by her self she decided that she had better accept the help, knowing that they would have to purchase a lot more food then she was used to purchasing, and an extra arm or a set of wheels might actually be helpful. And she usually enjoyed Honey's company even if he did seem childish she knew that most of that was just a mask, and when not hosting or around the majority of the host club members he was a lot more calm and collected then most gave him credit for. All in all she could not ask for a cuter, more polite, or more enjoyable shopping partner, knowing that his bright mood and sunny attitude would be welcomed.

At the mention of a date Honey nearly destructed. His face lit up a beautiful red shade as he looked down scuffing his shoe slightly on the floor imagining what things they would do on a real date. Honey was snapped out of his thoughts as Haruhi stood from her chair standing merely inches from him and looked at him, they were both slightly surprised that she didn't have to look down but in fact had to gaze up slightly to look in his eyes. Honey opened his mouth slightly, thinking to say something to her when the school bell interrupted making them both sigh for some reason.

Class went by quickly that day between all the normal things like the twins embarrassing her and endless amounts of homework she needed to do, it was time for club activities. She found that day that she was almost excited about going to club and had yet to figure out why. During her lunch break she had managed to write up a list of simple ingredients that she could use to make several different dishes out of for the rest of the week, and had even made the effort to put together a mock up of a suggestion card and also come up with an estimated total of what those groceries would cost and doing some research on different themes that she could put together that did not need costumes that they didn't already have. Instead they would be replaying what they have done in the past but in a breakfast fashion. A new twist on something old that was what her motto was for this event.

Soon she was steered by the twins her constant escort to the host club and through the doors to greet the other members.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki screeched racing forward and latching around Haruhi's waist and started trying to drag her away from the twins, who only tightened their hold on her saying,

"Ne, Tono what do you-"said Kaoru as

"Think you're doing? Haruhi is our toy and not-"added Hikaru,

"Your daughter." they finished together. This comment effectively sent Tamaki to his corner of woe, growing mushrooms and muttering things like "devil twins" and "no one understands me!" making the twins laugh and run to torture him some more, to Haruhi's relief leaving her to herself so that she could speak with Kyoya. Walking toward her sempai she waited patiently for him to look up and acknowledge that she was standing there. After a few minutes he looked up at her.

"Yes Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. She handed him a small stack of papers with all of the specifics and research that she had put together, awaiting his approval. He looked at her after scanning over the papers, and was surprised that she had put as much work into this as she had. " this is all very good Haruhi, to say the least I am impressed, I had not thought you would work as fast as you have, but this is all very good." He said approvingly.

"Thank you sempai. I really like to put all of my effort into the things that I'm doing. Even if it is going to be a lot of work, I think I can manage it." She said smiling. After a moment of Kyoya typing on his laptop he looked back up at her. "I've taken the liberty of opening a tab for you that the supermarket you normally frequent. I thought this way you would not have to worry over the cost the host club budget more than covers anything you could possibly order, and since you plan to use former costumes for the hosts, it opens up your budget in particular. Also if there are any bake ware that you may require that we do not please make a list and instead of buying them we can simply ask the cooks at out estates to have the needed items sent to the music room." With that Haruhi smiled and gave a nod and a quiet thank you, before hurrying away to do as he asked. By the time club started she had her new list for the week including some serving dishes and flatware that they did not have.

After attending the guests and club duties had ended Haruhi placed the list of needed items on the table in front of Kyoya and smiled. "See you tomorrow sempai." She said and waved her goodbyes to everyone else. After leaving the room and heading toward the stairs Haruhi had this nagging feeling she was forgetting something when two strong arms wrapped around her waist clinging to her.

"Ne Haru-chan did you forget our date?" Honey asked sweetly. Haruhi froze, that's right she had promised to take Honey with her to the store so that she didn't have to carry everything herself. "Sorry Honey-sempai, I was just so excited to go to the store." Haruhi said trying not to disappoint the Lolita. He seemed to buy the hasty excuse and smiled happily. "Ano, where is Mori-sempai?" she asked looking around.

"I told Takashi that he could go home he wanted to start a new practice regimen with Sato-chan. You don't mind spending time with just me do you Haru-chan?" Honey asked that last part with a slightly hopeful look on his face. Haruhi was surprised at the question, dose she mind? NO! But there was no way she was going to tell him why, when she could not even say it to herself. Instead she simply smiled. "Not at all I'm happy that your coming with me."

Hunny smiled brightly and Haruhi realized their position a few seconds after he did. His arms were still wrapped securely around her waist and was pressed to her back. Haruhi blushed but did not make to move away. Realizing this Honey blushed but after realizing she had not moved away he decided to see how she would react if he relaxed a bit. He unclenched his hands instead laying them flat against her torso, pulling her if possible a little closer to him, and although this may have surprised her she was more surprised when he laid his head to the side resting it on her shoulder facing her neck and snuggleing a bit and breathing her the smell of clove and cinnamon that he recognized as a sent that he had chosen for her for a spa bath package he had gotten her for Christmas last year. He found himself pleased that she had actually used it. Breathing in deep one last time he backed away and took her hand pulling her toward the doors of the school and down to his waiting town car. After helping Haruhi in side the car he settled himself next to her. While he was giving the driver their destination, Haruhi was freaking out in side.

'he…he…wah…what the hell was that!' she asked herself. Honey had just snuggled her, she was sure that was what had just happened. But she was confused 'why would he do that? Its not like I'm one of those pampered puffs we entertain every day. There is no way that Mitsukuni Haninozuka had feelings for her like that. That was just how he was there was no anterior motive. He was simply Honey and that is why she loved him. She was snapped out of her thoughts minutes later when they pulled to a stop at her apartment so as to allow her a chance to change before their trip to the market. Getting out Honey followed her to the door and waited, she noticed immediately that he was still with her and when she turned to mention that she would not be long, she noticed a small duffle bag in his hands.

"Brought a change of clothes if I can use your bathroom?" Honey explained.

"Of course what was I thinking you wouldn't want to go to the store in your uniform either? At the end of the hall sempai. I'll just be in my room a moment while I change. Honey nodded and bounded to the bathroom ready to change. Haruhi in turn went to her own room and started to undress. Removing everything but her underwear she picked out a cute Sage Green tank and a pair of black pants, then decided to change her mind, several times.

After about ten min of throwing things around her closet she still could not decide what to wear and she was finding it difficult to concentrate on clothes when it dawned that Honey was in the bathroom right now naked. For some reason that thought alone was enough to give her pause. She didn't understand this was just a grocery shopping trip with Honey; cute, loveable, snuggly, sexy-!. Wait WHAT! No, no, no, there was no way she could think like that. Though a small evil part of her mind wondered if he tasted as sweet as all of those cakes that he ate so frequently.

"ARGH!" she grumbled to herself a bit louder then she had intended. 'Why am I thinking like this? It's just Honey! It's not like he had feelings for her right? Nor did she have feelings for him, right! Well how was she supposed to know? she avoided thoughts like that because she didn't want to be distracted from school work. But now that she was actually starting to feel funny inside she wasn't so sure that would be the case this time. She couldn't deny to herself at least that she was even a little attracted to Honey, but those thoughts would get her no where she had chores and home work to do plus shopping and cooking dinner for her dad before he got home.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she started looking around again for something to wear, while she was in the process of bending to pick something up off the floor there was a knock at her door.

"Haru-chan, are you alright? I've finished dressing." Honey called from the other side of the door. Haruhi who had been bent over, picking up a shirt from under her desk, when he startled her. Hence the great cause and effect. The cause Honey surprising Haruhi the effect sent Haruhi's head into the underside of her desk, which sent little spots floating around her vision, and caused her to stumble and land on her back half under the desk and after second realization half naked too.

Welcome the most embarrassing moment of Haruhi Fujioka's life. No sooner had she hit the floor looking at the little birdies floating around her head did Honey come barging in worried that she was hurt. What he found however made him light up like a prize winning tomato.

Haruhi had not put a different bra on yet so her upper half was completely bare. The lower half was covered in a pair of tight black Capri's her arms where covering her assaulted noggin groaning the effect was causing her cleavage to push together in a rather appealing way. And Honey instantly knew she was affecting him because his pants were suddenly a lot tighter.

Haruhi grumbled and sat up seemingly not noticing a blushing Honey standing at the door. Honey recovered some of his control and swiped up a light blue tank top and cleaning his throat handed it to her. Haruhi was startled by the noise and looked up to see Honey's blushing face and her eyes nearly popped out, her face lit up a bright red as she snatched the top and quickly pulled it on while he was looking away.

"I'm so sorry Haru-chan, I didn't know-"Honey started, when Haruhi cut him off.

"It's ok Sempai I know, I hit my head on my desk is all. I know it was most likely not your goal to see me naked. Sorry to put you in that position." She told him sincerely.

Honey was surprised that she thought so little of herself, and then became even more surprised that she didn't think he thought of her in that way. He had thought that she would have figured out by now that he thought of her as more than a friend, as in he was attracted to her. But instead of telling her these thoughts he simply helped her pick up her clothing depositing them all back in the closet and turned to face her.

"We should get going Ne, Haru-chan." He asked trying not to make her blush even brighter, even if it was kind of cute.

"Hai! Let's get going then shall we?" Haruhi suggested grateful for the distraction. She grabbed her food list and met him in the living room. Leaving the apartment then headed down the stairs and to the waiting town car.

The drive to the store was spent quiet, in which Honey filled the silence with eating a cake he produced seemingly from thin air. Haruhi realized it was harder to concentrate on the shopping list in her hand as she was being distracted by the image of him slowly cleaning the spoon with his pink tongue and how his lips looked as they wrapped around the spoon giving him a look of bliss. Thankfully she was snapped out of her thinking as they pulled to a stop in front of the supermarket.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Supermarket near Haruhi's house.

Honey exited the car, and held a hand out to her, after a brief moment she took it and he tugged her from the car and on to the walk way.

"YAY! We get to go to the supermarket!" he said still holding her hand and started skipping though the door and in to the store singing a tune of 'going shopping, going shopping, we are going grocery shopping!' with enthusiasm. Haruhi only smiled and followed quietly behind, as she grabbed a cart and placed the list in the seat, listening to her happy sempai looking at all the different foods for sale in the market.

"So what's first Haru-chan?" Honey asked remembering their mission.

"Produce, I had planned to get strawberries and several other fresh fruits. Plus I need onions and garlic and potatoes too." She replied steering the cart and grabbing a few things from aisles as they passed to save time. Thankfully by the time they finished the produce they were mostly finished with their list. Finally she picked out some breakfast staples and lots of sausage, ham, bacon, eggs and milk. Once done she felt the familiar feeling of hunger in her stomach which reminded her she needed to get some groceries for dinner tonight as well. Upon hearing Haruhi's stomach growl Honey giggled.

"Are you hungry Haru-chan? Because I think your stomach is talking to you." Honey teased with a grin.

"Yeah I guess I am, I hadn't really thought about it till now. I had thought about picking up some ingredients for dinner tonight as well." She said already grabbing a few things to use for dinner.

"Ne, Haru-chan is your dad working tonight?" he asked sweetly. Haruhi thought about it and realized she had not thought to check the kitchen to see if there was a note or not. "Actually I don't know exactly, I forgot to check for a note." She replied with a blush of embarrassment for the laps in her normal routine.

Hunny chuckled a bit and they steered toward the registers and started loading everything on the belt. Once finished and everything had been rung up the cashier a middle aged brunet with a severe bun on the back of her head eyed them carefully. After giving the girl her total, the women waited for the young man to pay, but when the girl pulled out her walled she women sniffed in distaste.

Haruhi looked up at the women questioningly, and waited to see what she would say.

"It's not often you see the women pay for things anymore. I guess I really am still old fashioned." The women said. Honey started did she think that he was Haruhi's husband?

"Actually I was only getting my school id I was told I have a tab opened here to cover the cost of the food." Haruhi attempted to explain. The women froze when looking at the identification Haruhi handed her. Upon realizing that she had possibly offended this girl, who was possibly very rich, sent immediate feelings of mortification coursing through her. This led to a ridiculous amount of sales deductions and "extra" coupons and discounts that Haruhi had never gotten before.

Mean while Honey laughing on the inside, knowing why the woman was acting the way that she was. Instead of commenting on it he proceeded to load the bags of groceries in to the cart and phone his driver to bring the car back around. After lots of bowing and "Have a wonderful day!" s, they were able to load the items in the town car's large trunk.

The drive to Haruhi's apartment was quiet and quick and when they got home and unloaded all of the groceries bringing them all up stairs Haruhi went to look for a note of some kind from her father letting her know what she should do about dinner. Soon enough she found one sitting on the microwave:

_Haruhi, _

_ Sorry for not calling, Misuzu-chan called with tickets she won to _

_ Akitokiwaki, the new resort in Osaka! I really wanted to go, and she had _

_ One pass free! You can stay at the house if you want or you can go visit some_

_ Of those lovely boys from the host club! JUST NOT THE BLOND IDIOT!_

_ Daddy loves you sweetheart! See you in 2 weeks!_

_ Dad._

"TWO WEEKS! What! I don't, *grumble, mumble, grumble, glare* with an indignant grunt Haruhi walked out of the kitchen and in to the living room finally realizing that not only did she have the whole house to herself for two weeks but she also had a large mountain of groceries in the middle of her living room floor, and upon careful observation she realized that they were not all going to fit in the refrigerator.

"Shit!" Haruhi hissed, hearing foot steps behind her she saw Honey coming inside with a last armload of groceries and she paled. "Shit, shit, shit!" she said getting louder.

"Haru-chan is there something wrong?" Honey asked confused, thinking she may have forgotten about him. "Did you forget I was with you Haru-chan?" he asked concerned. Haruhi's eyes went wide, slightly panicked that she had offended her small Sempai.

"What! NO! no, not at all Honey-Sempai, it's just well…" Haruhi trailed off a bit then handed Honey the note from her dad, so he could read it for himself. "And on top of that I just realized I bought great buys, without thinking of my storage space. All of these things will not fit in my fridge." She added in dismay. Honey thought for a moment, and his face brightened.

"Well you can store all of that in the kitchen at my mansion, and if you want you can even use the kitchen to get better ideas. And if you wanted you could come stay at my house first and decide what to do then." He suggested feeling pleased that he could help her in some way. She always seems so independent but sometimes on occasions such as this, she will sometimes accept help even a small amount. Haruhi furrowed her brow a small bit thinking. Suddenly she came to her conclusion.

"Alright, as long as you're sure I'm not imposing?" she asked

"No, no, not at all Haru-chan, you'll get to meet my Okasan and realize she will love having you there! I'll just call the kitchen staff to let them know what's going on then we can take these back down to the car to take to my house. Why don't you go get a few things packed?" he suggested, rather maturely. Haruhi was taken off guard by his sudden maturity and insight, but nodded and did as he suggested.

Going in to her room she started to paw through her clothes, she wanted to find things that were girly without making her want to kill herself. If she was going to be staying at Honey's house she may as well look like a girl so no one got concerned about his sexual orientation. '_Wait why am I thinking about things like that? Honey has Mori-sempai over all the time I'm sure they wouldn't, Gah! Ok fine!' _giving up her current line of thought and shoving in to the back regions of her mind, she came across some things that would work and started to place them on her bed. Pulling out a teal duffel bag her dad bought her last year she started placing the necessary items in them remembering to place her girly undergarments at the bottom.

No one ever needed to know that secretly Haruhi liked lacy, silky underwear, it felt nice against her skin and despite her reluctance to acknowledge anything as gender important she always felt pretty when she wore them, hence the several matching pair that she had lining two drawers of her dresser. She may not be girly but she liked to feel pretty underneath her male uniform. With a nod of her head she stepped back. She had packed enough clothing and night clothing to last for a few days while she got things sorted out.

Maybe staying with the members of the host club wouldn't be such a bad thing. She had noticed over the last several months that she was becoming extremely attracted to her close group of male friends. But for some reason things conflicted, like she was not sure she liked one twin over the other and was learning that she enjoyed them as a pair much more, the same with Honey and Mori, although she thought of that quite a bit differently. And as for Kyoya and Tamaki? Well those two required all of the person's attentions to be focused solely on them as individuals, it would be hard to try to lump them together. '_selfish bastards' _she thought smiling to herself knowing that in a way that statement was _very_ true.

Grabbing her bag and walked out of her room and into the living room, what she saw or didn't see made her eyes bulge out of her head. She couldn't have been gone more than ten minutes, but in that time the groceries had been taken back down to the car and Honey was sitting on her couch happily eating a piece of cake. He looked up at her with a large grin.

"Exercise always makes me super hungry!" he said. Haruhi blinked.

"Honey-sempai did you take those down all by yourself." She asked him astonished, she knew he was a martial artist and all but this was crazy, it took ten minutes for honey to do what the driver had done in twenty-five minutes. He nodded and finished his cake.

"yup, I felt bad asking the driver to do it again when he just finished so I thought I would help him out, it took longer than I thought it would but it's all down there. And thankfully when we reach the mansion everything will be unloaded by the maids in the kitchen." He said. Haruhi's eye twitched a bit at the mention of maids but then dismissed the thought, she had come to realize by now that these men were just like that, they had been raised in to a life of privileged and didn't know any other way other than to rely on the hired help for things like menial tasks, it wasn't their fault, just how they were raised.

"Okay, well should we get going then? I have some homework that I need to get finished and I was hoping to ask if Mori-sempai would help me with my History homework a bit later, I hate to ask but I really am having a hard time getting these notes down for the midterm exam next week." She said shyly. Everyone knew how hard Haruhi worked on school work often coming to school with bags under her eyes as proof of another late night study session, and often they had wished there was something that they could do to help but after a while they had come to realize that when Haruhi needed help, she would ask for it. Having her ask for help from Takashi, made his heart swell knowing that his tall silent friend would be overjoyed though he would never truly show it, to help her, also knowing that Takashi had a small un-admitted crush on their little secret princess, most of them did however, some had mixed feelings on that subject that they didn't really go into with each other but it remained an unspoken challenge that Haruhi would eventually become one of their partners for life. And sometimes Honey wished that person would be him. But another part realized that if all she ever got to see was the childish side of him she may never feel and differently for him then as just a little brother and Honey would not stand for that. It was too important to him that Haruhi recognize his feelings for her the same as the others. He would not be passed over by the only women he had come to love more than his Usa-chan and his cousin combine.

Getting up Honey took a gentle hold of Haruhi's bag and proceeded to head to the door.

"Come on Haru-chan, we should get going, and I'll call Takashi to have him come over, I'm sure he would be happy to help you. After all if you don't stay on top of your classes you might have to leave, and none of us want that to happen." He said somewhat serious, and lead the way to the waiting car, allowing her time to lock the door. He waited at the door to the town car and allowed her to enter first following shortly behind her after depositing her bag on the front seat, settling himself next to her on the plush seats that were not leather but a dark maroon fleece feeling seats that he had added after his parents had given him the town car for his own uses. Soon they were heading to his house.

'_This could prove to be interesting.' _Haruhi thought quietly to herself.

**I hope everyone likes this story so far I will be doing my best to post at least 2,000 words or more a day, so I hope that helps to make you want to keep up on this story. I would like to receive a few reviews but won't push for a certain amount, I would just like to know from you the reader how I'm doing. Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Over Breakfast

Haninozuka Estate:

Most of the time, Haruhi would have been aggravated at the sheer size of the estate that lay before her. To her this looked like a fortress, all sharp but, elegant none the less corners and each one held a small bell and a little mirror. Her eyes changed from the house to the gardens, and she instantly quelled the urge to mumble 'Rich Bastard!' because no one could be chastised for the brilliance that was laid out before her. Everything it seemed was local plants and cherry blossom trees, nothing looked imported but the way that it was set up and the obvious care that had been taken with them was not overlooked by the shocked girl standing and looking around. Closing her eyes she took a deep gentle breath in through her nose inhaling the sweet scent. This was simply beautiful, but what did she expect, Honey was so sweet and caring, that he could hardly be classified as a "rich bastard" but this was Honey, the sweetest guy she knew. Realizing where her train of thought might take her, she decided to brush it off and turn to Honey.

"Sempai, your house is so beautiful!" Haruhi said with a warm smile, and a gentle look in her eyes. Honey smiled back and cheerily gave his thanks at the compliment and they made their way inside. At this point Haruhi noted they had not come in the main entrance rather a door not far from the main one that led straight to the kitchen. When they walked in to the room it was vast and high tec. She found herself itching to get a better look at all of the equipment sitting on the various counters, noting the two large marble tables obviously for sugar, and chocolate work, as well as the wooden table for the bread. Soon she also realized they were not alone and that she was being introduced to someone.

"Miyuzuki-san this is Haruhi Fujioka, she will be staying here for the next few days and is also the reason I asked space to be cleared in one of the walk-ins. Haru-Chan this is my favorite chef Miyuzuki Rokoji."Honey said, introducing the small plump women to Haruhi. Haruhi bowed politely with a bright smile on her face.

"You must be the one who made those amazing cookies that Honey-sempai brought me when I was sick! Wow I would really love to learn a bit from you if I could!" Haruhi said a bit more excited then she realized that she was. It was just so much fun for her to cook plus she had a feeling that learning a thing or two about cooking from a professional would add to the quality of her food for the host club. The women smiled at her in a slightly uncertain way not sure if Haruhi was serious or just messing with the older women, trying to make her feel comfortable and then would laugh if she agreed.

"Miyu-chan, Haruhi is the scholarship student I keep telling you about. She loves to cook and loves to learn, you should teach her!" Honey encouraged, slightly noticing the women's uncertainty. She breathed a sigh of relief when her young master said this. It meant that Haruhi was a commoner, and not one of those simpering little brats that she knew went to school with Honey. She nodded her head again and looked to Haruhi.

"I will warn you I'm not a very patient women once I show you to do something I expect you to pay attention and be able to do it without my help the next time. I'm old and don't always have a softest tongue so you'll have to excuse my gruff nature." Miyuzuki explained.

Haruhi nodded her head in understanding. "I can see that you and I are going to get along perfectly!" Haruhi said with absolute sincerity. And silently the older women agreed. "I am also very thankful that you were willing to place all that food someplace. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience."

"Not at all! It wasn't any trouble, I'm happy to help. Would you kids like something to eat?" she asked knowing her young master the way she did he most likely wanted another cake. If she ever left this place she was sure that she could be the best pastry chef in the world at the rate that the young man practically absorbed the sugary substance. Honey quickly became excited.

"CAKE!" he said in a tone that the chef had become all too used to. Although she didn't really mind he addiction sometimes she wished that he would choose something different every once in a while. It was one of the reasons she found that she enjoyed him having all of his friends around. Not all of them had his affinity for sweet's and would often ask for something like an orange or something, hell a ham sandwich she could work with. But there are only so many times a women can make strawberry cake before eventually she never wants to look at one again, and in all of her years as a chef for this family, she had come to her limit when Honey was 6, but out of love and adoration for the little boy who always made her feel appreciated she never complained; out loud that is. Smiling at him she realized that in her musings Haruhi had started to talk to Honey and he didn't look too excited about whatever she seemed to be saying.

"Seriously Honey-sempai not to be rude but you did just get another cavity filled, I think if you get another one Mori-sempai will implode, or possibly spontaneously combust. Why don't you try something new? You did that once today and it worked out well didn't it. You liked the pancakes I made for breakfast right?" she tried her best to go slow but to be logical. She wasn't kidding last time Honey got a tummy ache from all of the cake he was eating, Mori nearly ran him straight to the emergency. She could not imagine what he would do if Honey got yet _another_ cavity. Besides rich or not you only get one set of original teeth and he was starting to run out of places for them to drill holes in his molars. So instead she had thought that offering to make him a snack that her mother used to make her when she was young that was healthy and tasty all at the same time.

Honey looked at her skeptically for a few moments before seeming to decide something. He nodded.

"Alright then Haru-chan but if I don't like it, do you promise to let me have cake?" he asked in a slightly childish manner but only smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't dream of forcing you to do something that you didn't want to do." She assured him. Miyuzuki was stunned; this mere slip of a girl had just convinced the boy to eat something else that was not sugary. She nearly fainted on the spot but held her wits about her, she was willing to help that was for sure. Quickly she got the ingredients that Haruhi required along with a large platter that could be put in the oven but was also presentable enough to place on a table. Haruhi started to work immediately julienning the carrots slightly bigger than standard and then roughly chopping the celery in to little quarter inch dippers. Taking the can of artichoke hearts she added them to the cream cheese and placed them in a pan over the stove. Then she opened a can of olives and cut open a bag black and white corn chips. Adding sour cream to the mixture on the stove, she used a micro plain and grated the parmesan cheese into the pot, once she had enough she turned to the cutting board and started grating a bit more for the top. She had placed the platter in the oven to get warm and had added several handfuls of chips to the platter. She added spinach, careful not to let Honey see the wet spindly greens, in case he hated the vegetable, to the pot on the stove and started to stir. When she finished there was a pleasing smell emanating in the kitchen and she chef found that she could not look away from the girl. Honey was having the same issue but not for the same reason. Once she finished she tasted it and add a bit of kosher salt and some cracked black pepper, and using a spatula placed the mixture in to a medium large ramekin and smothered the top with the remaining parmesan cheese and placed it into the oven to brown and keep warm with the chips. Taking two large leaves of lettuce she found she placed the carrots and celery on to them neatly, then pulling out a small mixing bowl she started to mix some other ingredients that the chef noted to be the short cut for making ranch and watched as the girl effortlessly seasoned everything. Never stopping to taste and never stopping to calculate, she just moved swiftly and precise, as though she was programmed to do this type of work.

Haruhi pulled the platter from the oven without a mitt, and when Honey was about to warn her she simply continued what she was doing never noticing the heat and easily placed it on the pad on the marble counter top. She placed the carrots and celery and the other ramekin now filled with a vegetable dressing that she enjoyed, and then surrounded the dishes with olives. As a final thought she also sliced pickles and some green onions and placed them in different spots on the platter. When she was done the effect was really quite stunning, her plating design though raw was also very nice and well put together. When Haruhi placed the platter in front of honey at the small table in the kitchen she turned and grabbed a smaller plate they had not seen her fill before and handed it to the chef with a smile.

"For letting me dirty your kitchen, if Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai like the snack then there won't be enough for you to try any yourself so I made a smaller plate for you." She explained handing the dish to the at this point absolutely shocked chef. She couldn't believe this girl attended Ouran, there was no way, and she wouldn't survive a single day there as she saw this girl now.

Turning to Honey, Haruhi looked at him and smiled. "How long until Mori-sempai arrives? I don't want everything to get cold before he gets here I can't believe I didn't think of that." She stated a little frustrated with her poor timing.

"Here" A low voice said from the doorway. Mori stood there looking at the scene in front of him, not sure what he had just walked into. Miyuzuki was still standing there looking at the dish in her hands as though she had never seen anything of the like before, Honey was eyeing the vegetables with slight distaste, and Haruhi looked like she was ready to slap herself on the forehead.

"Takashi! Haru-chan convinced me to try this new snack instead of cake will you try it with me?" Honey asked.

"Ah" he said and walked to the table and pulled out a chair motioning for Haruhi to take a seat. Surprised Haruhi walked to the chair and he smoothly pushed it in while she sat down. He walked to the seat next to her and sat down himself, and finally taking a look at what was on the table. Miyuzuki seemed to snap out of her trance and settled the dish on to the counter while she went to get something for them to drink and came back with three glasses and a large glass pitcher of strawberry lemonade, to add something slightly sweet to their snack without giving Honey cake. She walked back to the group of young people noting that Honey had yet to try anything and was looking slightly confused, while he looked the young women at the table. Swiftly the chef placed all of the glasses on the table and poured some of the sweet liquid into each glass, being sure to add some of the frozen strawberries to each glass. With that she bowed slightly and walked back to the counter where she had left the small tray and walked out a door on the far side of the kitchen after waving and smiling at Honey, and Haruhi. With that she was gone and headed to share her rare treat with a friend who also worked here.

"Thank you very much Miyu-chan!" Honey said happily. Taking a deep drink of it he let out a sigh. "This is really good!" he praised. The old chef looked at him knowing what he was doing immediately, and strongly disapproved. He was avoiding trying what the girl had made because he felt that most all vegetables were the enemy, but he was also caught because of the chips and artichoke dip, that looked so creamy.

"Mitsukuni, eat something." Mori pushed trying to get him to try it so that he may as well, and also to see if they boy would really eat a carrot of all things for Haruhi.

"You can combine them any way you want but if you'd like I can show you a combo that I really enjoy." Haruhi said helpfully, as she scooped a large bit on to a chip and added an olive, to the top. Holding it out to Honey she said hopefully, "here try it sempai it really is quite good." She said as if trying to convince him that this was NOT a trick. She was surprised at what he did next, leaning forward he took the chip in his mouth while she was still holding it, taking a bite barely touching her fingers with his lips making it feel like he had kissed her making her blush lightly.

He sat back and rolled the new flavors around in his mouth while he studied Haruhi, wondering if he had pushed it a bit fast. But from what he could see she wasn't going to object, and instead only blushed lightly. Mori looked at Honey confused but upon catching his cousin's eye he knew what was going on and he was not going to fight it, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. With that he turned to look at Haruhi and noticed that she was holding a chip to him as well. Without a second thought he did exactly the same as Honey had only this time a little more obvious. At this Haruhi's face set fire, her eyes blurring, her fingers and arms tingling slightly from the contact from them both. This was a bit strange to her. Honey she could almost expect to do things like that, and she had found after a while that she really didn't mind if he did. But Mori was a _completely _different animal. He was not rash or overly bold; he kept his words to himself preferring to remain unnoticed until he was needed. Only Haruhi had always seen him. To her it was hard not to notice him. For one he was amazingly tall for a Japanese man, sometimes she wondered if there was a bit of western blood in his line do to the fact that his eyes appearing to be a beautiful stormy gray and black color were different when you were up close, and in the light. If you looked you could see that they were a dark cerulean blue that were rimmed in black with a slight gray haze seeming to dust over the top. In truth they were stunning, and even more so framed by his thick black lashes.

"So what do you guys think?" she asked trying to remain calm as her heart felt like it was going to explode at the rate it was pounding. Honey's eyes were wide as he looked at her, a huge smile spread across face as he nodded vigorously.

"Haru-chan I hate veggies! But I think if I ate them like this, I wouldn't mind so much. The carrots and celery are just small enough not to be overwhelming. I can just dip and chew and not really notice how it feels in my mouth." Honey told her reaching forward to take another. Mori smiled a rare turn of his lips in her direction. "Takashi, you like veggies right? What do you think?" Honey asked his quiet friend.

"It's very good Mitsukuni." Mori replied. Turning to Haruhi he gave a small grin. "You did very well." He told her sincerely. And it was true, Mori may like vegetables, but that did not mean he liked _all _of them and somehow he found himself enjoying the creamy artichoke and spinach, even using the celery to scoop instead of the chip.

"Thank you! I really appreciate the encouragement, I don't know why but I've always loved to cook." Haruhi said nibbling on a pickle spear. After a while of eating, Honey telling Haruhi all about his room, and his family. They had finished eating and Honey was ready for a nap. Rubbing his eyes and looking at Haruhi he gave her a sleepy smile, which made his eyes look molten. Without knowing Haruhi blushed a bit. This did not go unnoticed by the smaller senior.

"Ne, Haru-chan I'm sleepy. Do you want to work on your school work while I take a small nap? This way I'm not bothering you while you're trying to study." He asked her. Haruhi smiled and nodded grateful that he was thinking about her overall concentration, using his nap as a reprieve so that she could get some work done, and though she would never admit it she was excited about spending some one on one time with the tall stoic man. "Is that alright with you Mori-sempai, are you comfortable studying with just me for a while, if it makes you more comfortable we could always study in Honey's room." She asked him, hoping to make sure that she got the most of her time, by making sure he felt as comfortable as possible, that and she's never been alone with Mori before, except when they were at Kyoya's indoor water park.

Mori looked at her surprised, why would she feel like she might make him uncomfortable. She had no idea but he had even stopped in the middle of training to help her with her work. He enjoyed time with her, and he wanted her to know it but couldn't find the words. Those were his problem, "words" he hated them because there were just too many, though they made things like recording history easy, he had never been able to say them out loud, preferring to keep them to him self lest he say something that may not come out quite right. And right now he was feeling stuck, because he didn't know how to reassure her of his willingness to be alone with her without seeming to forward. Thinking quickly he turned to her and smiled a genuine large smile, allowing it to reach his eyes.

"No problem at all, Mitsukuni is a very light sleeper, we should study in the living room." He suggested. Honey brightened at that point and looked to Haruhi, who was slightly in shock. She was surprised that he said that many words but, if she thought about it he will have to talk to her much more than that while they are studying, while answering her questions.

"Okay." She said nodding and standing to gather her things. "Lead the way sempai." She said giving Honey a hug before he headed up for his nap. Mori stood and walked next to her placing his hand on the small of her back gently guiding her to the entrance to the rest of the house followed closely by Honey caring his bunny. Once inside they split ways and Mori led Haruhi to a large room with a very large entertainment center placed dead center. When she started to slow her walking thinking they had arrived, instead Mori gestured with his other hand to a door on the left, which Haruhi noted was only one of six doors. Stepping forward he turned the knob, and pushing the door open holding it so that she could walk through. When she walked inside the room it was slightly smaller and populated with several very tall book shelf's and in the middle of the room there was a table placed close to the floor and surrounding it was very large and comfortable looking cushions. All in all the room screamed relax and work, between the warm brown paint and green vine designs adorning it, as well as the heavy fabric wall hangings on several spots of the wall each depicting a scene from Japanese lore. To one side of the room there was a computer and small lamp were placed on a desk, with a large black office chair sitting in front of the desk.

Walking to the middle of the room Haruhi was motioned to take a seat, and Mori disappeared around the corner of one of the book shelves. Haruhi started pulling out her books and supplies and produced her notes, starting to go over some of them trying to decipher what might be on the mid-term. Mori returned shortly after, swiftly and quietly walking towards the small brunet perched on a purple cushion, pouring over what looked to be her school notes. Gracefully he seated himself down on a cushion next to her. Haruhi was startled when he sat down. Wondering where he had gone she turned to him only to see that he had gathered several pencils and pens along with two spiral notebooks and a few books, which on closer inspection were covering the Edo period, which was exactly what she was studying at the moment in history. As well as a copy of her textbook that looked rather worn but still the same edition.

"Supplies." He said without her needing to ask. Haruhi smiled.

"I really appreciate this Sempai, I usually don't have such a hard time but I seem to be struggling more then I would like to admit." She told him pulling out a paper that contained the instructions for her assignment. Gently he took the paper from her and looked it over and nodded his head.

"I remember this." He stated. She seemed surprised so he added, "Ouran is a rich school. But they don't usually deviate from a lesson plan that has worked in the past." He told her. He produced one of the note books that he had carried over and handed it to her. Inspecting it she saw that is was in fact Mori's notes from the same history class she was in now, and also labeled for the proper section. For Haruhi this was not a surprise this was gold! Being able to read others notes helps to give you a better in a nutshell perspective about the lesion.

"Wow, thank you so much sempai." She said opening her book and the spiral hoping to compare what she did have down. He nodded and handed her the other spiral, she noted that is was the same kind as the one he had only it was maroon instead of black. She noted that the notebook she currently held was blank and had the same section label as the one that Mori had filled in. realizing what this meant, he was helping her by going over his notes and allowing her the opportunity to take ones just as thorough.

Haruhi looked at Mori, with the most brilliant smile that he had ever seen on her. "Thank you so much I really do appreciate this, I promise your time won't be wasted." She promised with a determined stare, and a large smile. He felt his insides start to soften just looking at that smile and hearing the words of praise she so sincerely gave him. Smiling slightly he looked down and the table and said quietly;

"My time is never wasted with you Ha-ru-hi." He said, rolling her name around in his mouth like a soft caress. Haruhi froze looking him in the eye when he said that. What did he mean by that, that his time is never wasted on her? Why? Doesn't he have better things to do then help her out? But that was just how he is. He helped and never asked for anything in return. Somehow that thought was even more endearing to her because she knew that if she had asked Kyoya for his help in doing the assignment it would have been torture and would most likely cost her, her first born child. Stifling a giggle she had not realized that she had been watching Mori the whole time.

"Are you alright? Your face is red?" he asked, reaching his hand out to touch her forehead with his wrist.

"Eh?" she said startled. Instead of responding he leaned forward and placed his warm soft lips to her exposed forehead.

**Readers, thank you so much for the reviews that I have received they fill my day with courage to keep writing ;) also sorry about not posting yesterday, I used the net from my phone to surf the web on my laptop and my free trial ran out so I had to find the free version. So I can post regularly now but in order to make up for my laps I put together a 4200 word chapter for your reading needs! **

**Love and light **

**EsantraLee**


	5. Chapter 5

Over Breakfast

Chapter 4

*inner mind theater/ Haruhi Fujioka*

_5, 4,3,2,1 blastoff! Explosion, followed by large mushroom cloud of smoke, and fire. _

*End inner mind theater.*

Haruhi's brain exploded. HE JUST KISSED HER FOREHEAD! WHY! Her mind was racing trying not to concentrate on the tingling on her forehead or the heat she was sure was radiating from her face. Mori lingered there for a moment longer then necessary. Well the whole thing was really not necessary, Mori knew that she was blushing but he couldn't help but tease her anyway. So instead to see what she would do he decided to gage her "temperature" using his lips. Mori may not have been very forward but he knew he found the girl attractive and he was slightly tired from the day's activities and when he gets tired he does not exactly care about much in the way of formalities. Leaning back he gave a slight turn of his lips and looked at her, gagging her reaction. "No fever. Is something wrong?" he asked innocently. Haruhi's eyes bulged out of their socket and she took in a sharp inhalation of breath. 'What the hell is going on here?' she thought to herself. '_wait a second!'_ "Mori-sempai, are you tired." She asked sheepishly. He gave her a slight smile and nodded slowly in affirmation. Haruhi let out a small sigh without realizing it and turned back to her work.

"We should probably get to work on this or we won't finish by the time Honey-sempai gets up from his nap." Mori, agreed with her with another nod of his head the smirk never leaving his face as he scooted a bit closer and opened the spiral with his notes pointing to a few things in particular he knew were on the test.

They worked like that for around an hour before they were interrupted by the door opening. Haruhi looked up to see who had entered the study room. Honey stood there in the doorway looking sleepy, clutching his Usa-chan to his chest and rubbing one of his eyes with his small fist. He blinked at them and then smiled.

"Honey-sempai did you have a good nap?" Haruhi asked. Mori looked at Honey, and could not understand the feeling he had when they had been interrupted. He loves Mitsukuni, why did it feel suddenly like he might have been happier if he had not woken up. With a small unnoticeable sigh of what can only be assumed as disappointment he gave a fond look to his cousin. Honey bounded toward Haruhi.

"Yes! I did, but I missed you Haru-chan. Maybe next time you and Takashi can take a nap with me so I don't feel so lonely." He said with big glassy eyes looking at the girl he had trapped in his arms, giving her a gentle but enthusiastic hug.

Haruhi, who is mostly oblivious to everything, thought for a moment but couldn't find a reason that would be a bad thing, so she smiled at Honey and nodded once.

"I'm sure there wouldn't be a problem with that, as long as Mori-sempai doesn't mind that I intrude." She told him. He giggled a bit, but decided not to say what was on his mind. He still can't believe that she doesn't get it that she can remain so happily unaware when someone genuinely wants her. For a long time he had thought about what it would be like to make her his. To be able to hug and snuggle her whenever he wanted to, not worrying about Tamaki or the others getting in his was. Though he was positive he was not the only one who felt this way. In fact he knew already that Tamaki, and the twins were in love with her, and in a way Kyoya was too, the only one he had never really been able to figure out was Takashi. But then he always was a tough nut to crack. Giggling again he turned to Mori.

"Ne, Takashi wouldn't mind taking a nap with Haru-chan would you Takashi?" Honey asked innocently. Mori surprised by this held tight on his composure and simply nodded, and said;

"I don't mind." Haruhi smiled and turned to Honey. "I think we are just about done here, can I finish up this last bit and then we can do something else?" she suggested knowing that Honey wouldn't be happy if she spent the whole night studying, although he never really bothered her when she was she didn't like to disappoint him, and she was at his house by his hospitality, it would only be polite to spend time with him before she retired for the evening.

"Sure, I'll go get some cake while you finish up!" he said excited and rushed off to the kitchen most likely to harass the chef's into giving him more cake.

"You can borrow this until it is copied." Mori said handing her his notebook that he had tabbed where they had left off. Haruhi's face lit with a happy smile.

"Thank you so much Mori-sempai! I really appreciate all the help you have given me, I don't think I could have done all of this work without you." She said happily. She finished jotting down the last of the paragraph for her paper and slipped it into a folder in the notebook that Mori had given her before. Gathering her things she turned to him again noting that he had not responded to her thanks. When she looked at him he looked frozen in a dazed state, a lopsided grin smeared across his face, and his head was tilted to the side.

"Mori-sempai, are you alright?" she asked. When he still seemed out of it she waved her hand in front of his face wondering what had him so spaced out. Swiftly he grabbed her wrist making her squeak a bit in surprise but otherwise did not pull away. Slowly his eyes looked into hers and she thought she would faint. There was warmth there, and an emotion that she didn't quite understand. When she opened her mouth to speak she was shocked when he lowered his head a small bit his eyes never leaving hers, he turned her hand and kissed the palm of it, he was so close she could feel his long black lashes sweep butterfly kisses across her small fingers. He pulled away, and smiled again, and then returned her hand. Haruhi was still in shock, her face was slowly becoming redder, and her breathing had hitched a bit. Steeling herself she refused to be like the fan girls and faint although she was sure that was where this would end up if she didn't do something soon. So smiling like nothing was wrong she looked at him again, "you really do get silly when your tired don't you?" she asked smiling slightly at the light blush that had colored his cheeks. With a nod he smiled and stood holding his hand out to her. She smiled in response and placed her small hand in his very large one, and gently he tugged her to her feet. She said a quiet thank you and Mori went to go put the books back that he had removed. While he was gone Haruhi started to head to the door, when Honey bounded in again, leaping and wrapping his arms around her in a happy hug. "Haru-chan are you ready to have fun! I have lots of fun planned!" he told her excitedly.

"of course, should we wait for Mori-sempai?" Haruhi asked not noticing that Honey wasn't looking at her any more but behind her with a beaming smile. "You know I think Mori-sempai is tired, maybe we should do something mellow so that he can rest a bit, then we can play more tomorrow." Haruhi suggested. Honey smiled knowing she hadn't noticed that Mori had come to stand behind her. "Ne, Takashi would you rather watch a movie, instead of play a game?" Honey asked Mori innocently. Haruhi jumped about three feet in the air at the low rumble of his voice.

"That would be nice Mitsukuni." He said. Honey smiled brightly and turned to leave the room leading the way to his bed room, before Haruhi had a chance to walk in to the hallway to follow she felt a pair of strong but gentle arms wrap around her pulling her close, he leaned down and whispered in her ear quietly, his lips a ghost touch to her skin. "Thank you." He said then stood took her hand and led her to Honey's room.

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! The chapter is short and I've not posted in a few days I promise to make it up to you with some more Mori, Honey, and Haruhi fluff in the next chapter. I know the story is moving slow but it's the details that make it worth reading. **

**Thank you for your patience! Keep reading I promise it'll be good!**

**Love and light **

**EsantraLee **


	6. Chapter 6

Over breakfast

Chapter 6

Once they had reached Honey, Haruhi was visually assaulted by the wonderland of Honey's room, there were bright colors in contrast with dark colors, and the carpet was a soft plush Mauve color that really made the room seem warm and inviting. The slightly frilly pink curtains were backed with a blackout fabric to keep the sun from waking its occupants in the early hours. Honey's bed was on a far wall with a door on either side. The frame was a dark mahogany canopy bed with red and white and pink drapes, thick enough to also block out the sun. There was a little light in the top of the canopy that could be turned on if you wanted light while the curtains were drawn and a button on the bed posts that would draw the curtains back for you when you woke. The covers were a red, gold, and white.

To be honest this was not the room that Haruhi had expected, but as she had realized before Honey may love cute things but what he shows of himself at the club is different then who he is at home. There were little things here and there, like the lamps made of different colored bunnies, and the shade having a Usa-chan symbol on it in several places. The rugs on the floor were black rimmed Usa-chan heads and even the pillows on some of the couches had little bunny scenes displayed on them. But all in all it was still a calmer environment then what she had originally anticipated.

When they got there Honey was making an adjustment to the large flat screen that hung on the wall above the fireplace mantle on the wall across from the foot of his bed. He let out a triumphant AH-HA! And the opening credits of what seemed to be an action/romance film. Haruhi did not really watch television often but this looked like a movie she would enjoy.

"Haru-chan, are you alright?" Honey asked, standing about a foot away from her. Haruhi had been deep in thought and had not realized that she had been gawking, forgetting about the two very handsome men in the room almost completely. A light blush colored her creamy cheeks and she smiled nervously at the senior.

"I'm fine Honey-sempai, I was just thinking how nice your room is." She said honestly. Honey still looked a bit concerned and stepped forward and placed his palm on her head. "Are you sure Haru-chan you look kind of red." Honey asked. Haruhi noticed or rather felt the presence of another behind her, strong steady warmth at her back, that felt extremely close. Honey removed his hand only to have it replaced by a very large hand. Haruhi gasped as a very un Haruhi like image ran through her mind, at the realization that Honey was standing almost inches from her and Mori mirroring him behind her with his hand placed in concern on her forehead. She blushed a bright red, and thinking quickly smiled and shook her head slightly.

"I'm fine Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai really! We should watch the movie Ne?" she asked innocently, even though for some terrifying reason she was seeing in her mind not so innocent thoughts. She must have been reading too many of those romance books that her father happily provided for her so often. She had been reading them for so long; they had possibly turned her in to a pervert. Shaking her head again she stepped forward and smiled at Honey before turning to do the same to Mori.

"Well shall we watch it then?" she asked trying to draw attention from her face, which was steadily gaining its regular healthy hue. Honey smiled reminded that they were doing something and grabbed her hand pulling her forward and to his bed which had all of the curtains drawn away. Pulling her to the bed Haruhi gulped, then realized that the best view of the TV was on the bed. Honey had arranged pillows at the foot of the bed and also a small table with a few snacks and drinks, as well as of course cake. With a swift agile leap honey landed on the bed by the pillow that was the furthest from her, Honey looked at her expectantly and she realized that she was supposed to do the same, so instead of jumping she simply slipped off her shoes and crawled on to the bed and laid on her stomach next to him where a pillow had been placed. Once settled they both turned to look at Mori. He slipped off the sweatshirt he had been wearing, making Haruhi gulp again, underneath he had a blue and white sleeveless muscle shirt on that clung invitingly to his sculpted torso, again she blushed but did her best to hide it as Mori slipped gracefully on the bed next to her, and adjusting himself to lie on his stomach.

"Ready to watch the movie Haru-chan?" Honey asked. Haruhi smiled and nodded and looked at the screen waiting. Honey paused the movie and clicked another button on the remote and all of the curtains dropped on the bed completely encasing them. Haruhi gasped but didn't get a chance to say anything as another button was pressed and the curtain they were facing was slowly drawn back. The room that they had been in was previously brightly lit was now dark with a few small dimmed lights in spots around the room, the TV had somehow moved forward and tilted slightly so that it was easier to see and the movie resumed playing.

The movie played and Haruhi was entranced by the film, it seemed they all were. They snacked on the food lightly, occasionally Honey would comment about a part of the film and Mori remained silent. At one point during the movie Haruhi was brought back from the rapture of the movie, at the feeling of something pressing against her leg gently, making her aware that she was not alone watching the movie. Looking at the men on either side of her she realized that though she had not felt either of them move, they had in fact moved closer to her, and upon inspection she realized that it they were both touching her in some way, Honey's hip was pressed lightly to hers, and Mori's thigh was touching her thigh on the opposite side. Yes they had moved closer to her, what she couldn't understand was why. Instead of saying anything she returned her attention to the movie brushing it off as nothing but remained a bit more aware of her surroundings. It wasn't that she didn't trust the two seniors, she did with her life it was herself she didn't quite trust. She felt hot, and a bit flustered at the coy attention she was getting from the two, and though she had thought of them in that way before it was still a very UN lady like thought.

Trying to focus on the movie once more she realized that it was coming to a close. There was a scene in the movie in which the heroin and the hero were, well making love. It was not a porn scene by far but it was enough to make her belly head and her neck get hot. She was very, very upset about this to say the least, she should NOT be feeling like this. What would they say if they knew that she was feeling attraction to them? Both of them, at the same time! This was ridiculous! Calming her breathing she focused on the film once more. Completely unaware to that the two boys next to her knew exactly what they were doing and were only hoping she felt the same way. Her blush when Mori had removed is sweat shirt, and before when he had checked her temperature was all the assurance that she was attracted to him, the scene in the hall at school was all Honey needed to know that very same thing. Both had silently vowed and equally agreed that they cared for Haruhi, in both cases they knew that they cared for each other in a way, but most women would not be too happy about the idea of that having one of the men meant having the other as well. But with Haruhi, one of the reasons that they loved her as much as they did was because she never judged a person based on formalities. Always accepting people as they were, allowing them to be their self's. Neither Honey nor Mori were gay. Far from, they just understood that the bond they shared much like the twins was a strong one, and contrary to popular belief Mori would most likely never marry, due to his fierce loyalty to Honey, his need to protect him and be there for him, far surpassing the need to find love and settle down. They had agreed long ago that one day they would find a women that would love them both, would be there for them in the way that they needed and never force them to part. The problem was finding that women. When they discovered they both had feelings for the same women they hoped to convince her to take a chance on them, hoping desperately that she was as they thought and wouldn't judge their selfishness, at the worst turn away from them all together.

That was why they made gentle movements and actions so as not to scare the girl away. So far everything was going well but the movie was coming to an end and Honey found himself trying to think of a way to get things moving a bit to at least see if the attraction that he had sensed extended to both of them. He knew she was a virgin that much was obvious by her naiveté, and he didn't want to rush things or make her uncomfortable. Mori was to quiet and easy going to make the first move and that left things to Honey but how? Thinking quickly, Honey rolled over and put his hands behind his neck, just as the last scene on the movie ended with the couple on screen kissing and slow dancing in the rain. He looked up at Haruhi who had noticed the movement and turned slightly with sparkling eyes on to her side propping her head in her hand and looked at Honey. As she turned to her side she felt her back brace against a warm hard surface, and realized that Mori had turned as well and she was now pressed with her back to his chest, her body molding slightly to his, in a very inviting way.

Honey grinned when he noticed her face tint red and looked over her head at Mori who was looking down at him with a glint in his dark eyes. Yes, he knew what Honey was doing and he wanted in on it too. But he didn't know what Honey was planning, silently he wished not for the first time today that he had gotten to talk to Honey before all of this happened. He was a man who liked to plan and wasn't so great at improvising. He gave Honey a look that told him that he would follow his lead. Honey understood completely but was still kind of at a loss. But after noticing the blush on her face he had an idea.

"Haru-chan?" he said, she looked at him. "Are you sure your alright your face keeps turning red, are you sure you don't have a cold? Or a fever? I would be really said if something happened to you." While he said this he turned to his side putting him a scant two inches from her his face so close she could smell his warm strawberry breath, as it warmly touched the skin of her lips. Mori seemed to press a little tighter to her pushing her the last distance to Honey, she could feel both bodies molded to hers, she started to feel her breath get thick and her pulse was running wild, and her eyes searched Honey's questioningly. She felt as though she was on fire and she was positive that she looked that way.

"I ah…that is, I just…" Haruhi tried, and epically failed to say something intelligent. Instead she blushed deeper and leaned on her forearm on the bed trying to unsuccessfully to gather her thoughts. She felt movement behind her and felt Mori breathe against her neck its warmth slowly traveling to her ear, nearly making her brain explode.

"Are you sure Ha-ru-hi?" he asked her in a low even voice seemingly unaffected by what was happening. Haruhi gulped audibly, Honey and Mori were so close to her she could scarcely move with out laying on one or the other, and at this point she was sure she knew what was going on and there was no way she was going to keep playing stupid. She wanted them both she had to admit that to herself now. And if this was how they wanted to play she would play along but soon she would have the upper hand, she had read too many novels to not know what to do. Those books might be fiction but they depict quite well what men want, between that and her father, and extensive exposure to the twins, she had a new kind of confidence that she didn't have before. She smirked inwardly, feeling not like herself at all and in an amazingly exciting new way. Continuing to play innocent she looked Honey directly in the eye, she leaned her head forward placing her forehead to Honey's shoulder, and firmly pressing her butt to Mori's crotch, knowing the minuet that she heard Honey's quick inhalation of breath and Mori's quiet groan and something twitch against her backside, that she had been right. They both wanted her and neither seemed to care that the other did either.

"I feel very hot Honey-sempai, and dizzy." She told him honestly her lips brushing his neck with an almost feather like caress, then leaning up again to look in to is eyes, in doing so causing her back side to move slightly against the slightly hard length of Mori. Yes she knew what to do, and though it was very out of character for her it felt…_very _right. Mori trembled a bit and Honey's mouth opened slightly as he gasped quietly.

BANG! A door was abruptly thrown open causing the occupants of the curtain shielded bed to jump. Instantly Honey jumped up, and quickly moved to the main part of the room never drawing the other curtains back so you could not quiet see inside the bed. Honey walked to the middle of the room feeling very irritated for some reason, there in his door way stood his brother Chicka. He was leaning against the door frame with a slight sneer.

"What do you want Chicka-Chan, I'm busy right now?" He asked, calm and collected, there was not a single hint of his usual honeyed tone instead just calm, and even.

"Whatever not that I wanted to come in here but Mother requests that we come to dinner, and she would like Takashi and your friend to join us." He said in an ugly tone that made Honey really want to hurt him for some reason.

While Hunny talked to his brother, Haruhi noted that Mori stayed just as he was, his larger frame pressed to her tiny one, and rear nestled securely against his groin. Chicka walking in the room brought Mori back to himself and threw Haruhi off a bit. Mori smirked; she just left herself wide open. Quietly he slid the hand that had been resting over his side, over and on to her hip and splayed his long fingers across her side and pressed his palm just below her bellybutton pulling her hips back to press against his now hard length as he shifted his hips to slightly grind against her, he leaned down and pressed his chest to her back and brought his lips to her ear and whispered in a low growling tone;

"I feel very warm, Ha-ru-hi." He said her name caressing each syllable, his lips lightly brushing the shell of her ear causing her to shiver and release a heavy sigh that sounded almost longing to Mori. He grinned outright against her ear, and moved his thumb in a circular motion with light pressure from its spot on her stomach.

"Okay Chicka-Chan, tell Okasan we will be there soon. Thank you for telling me Chicka-Chan." Honey told his brother sweetly hoping to get him to leave so that he could go help Mori who was undoubtedly torturing Haruhi at this very moment. Chicka sniffed rudely and walked back down the hallway heading to the dining room. Honey shut his door and quickly twisted the lock and walked back to the bed, and to the side he had been on and slid on to the bed grinning from ear to ear, at the position the two were now in, and it looked to him that Mori was more affected then Haruhi, which only added to his grin. Honey, now back on his side leaned forward and gently flicked his nose against her small pert one. He was pleased to see her face heat up again. If this kept up he really should take a picture because he was sure it was a color not even Crayola had come up with it yet. "My mom wants us to come to dinner now Haru-chan, we can play when we come back." He said with a gleam in his eye which only made her face darken. Mori chuckled and slid his hand down to cup the other side of her waste and pulled her to lay on her back with him and Honey leaning over her.

"Are you hungry Haruhi?" Mori asked her seriously. Looking at the two faces leaning over her, she gulped seeing their eyes smolder and nodded weakly. Ok so maybe they were better at this then her…a lot better. They both just smiled at her Mori again sliding his hand across her midsection and felt them both grab her hands and sitting up they assisted her to do the same and Honey pressed the button to open the other curtains and they slid off the bed still holding the girls small hands in theirs. They straightened their clothes and fixed slightly tousled hair. Then both boys leaned in very Hitachiin style and kissed her cheek at the same time. Keep a hold of her hand Honey and Mori lead her out the door and into the hall way, taking the blushing girl to the dining area.


	7. Chapter 7

Over Breakfast

Chapter 6

After several twists and turns the three teens found them self's outside two large mahogany doors, they had large designs of cherry blossoms and the picture of a samurai and a Miko, their respective weapon drawn both arrow and sword pointed to the center of the door as a whole. The overall picture was magnificent but Haruhi decided to keep her comments to herself. The doors were opened by two maids surprisingly dressed in an Alice in Wonderland cosplay, portraying female sultry versions of the Mad Hatter and the Hare.

'Really they even dress up the maids for dinner?' Haruhi thought to herself looking around the room, and noted the whole dining room was decorated in a Mad Hatter Tea party theme. 'What the hell!' she thought as she looked at the chairs and various tea sets of different shapes sizes and colors. Arranged around in empty spots were snacks ranging from little butter mints to little fondant covered tea cakes and small chocolate truffles decorated in sprinkles. All in all the effect was pretty realistic, right down to the various maids dressed as different playing cards, in every suit. It was Wonderland, and Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

'That's it, their all insane, not a single one of them have more than the two brain cells they need to clink together to move and breath. I just wonder what kind of drugs they are all on. Maybe it's genetic? All rich people are eccentric over the top rich bastards that thoughtlessly throw away money? I like them and all but this was-' Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted as she was led to her seat and Mori pulled out her chair for her gently pushing it in when she started to sit and stood taking a seat next to her with Honey claiming the one on the other side of her. Haruhi noted that Chicka was sitting to the left of the head of the table and Honey, then Haruhi and Mori. Haruhi was startled by the sound of trumpets another door opened and the trumpets were over shot by the sound of sweet but loud laugh of a women. Haruhi sweat dropped, this seemed really familiar. A woman about six feet tall with blond hair that was coiled intricately in various swirls and braids around her head. She had emerald eyes and ruby painted lips, her makeup besides that was simple and light, she was dressed in a beautifully designed red white and black dress with a scooped neck and a long full skirt, all in all the effect was perfect and Haruhi nearly cursed herself for not being able to at least wear the girl's uniform for once instead of a tank top and pants. The women stopped laughing and had reached the table, and Haruhi knew instantly that this was Honey's mother, Mori's aunt and more importantly the Matriarch of the Haninozuka line. The women looked at each of them in turn with a bright smile, finally her eyes stopped at Haruhi and they widened minutely.

"Ah! You must be Haruhi Fujioka! My son and nephew speak highly of you. But why aren't you wearing a dress! They boys must have told you that once a week we cosplay and the women dress up! It was my night to pick!" The women said brightly. She raised her delicate hand her red polish gleaming in the light, and called to the two maids that had opened the door for them before. "WARDROBE CHANGE!" Honey's mother called. The girls rushed forward grabbed Haruhi under her arms and hauled her out of her chair and rushed her from the room so quickly the boys had no time to react and explain that Haruhi did not enjoy feminine cloths and hated being forced to wear them. But it was too late, she was gone and the boys were both left to gawk at the trail of smoke left behind her. Honey turned to his mother and eyed her, 'what is she up to' he thought. Normally his mother didn't expect guests to keep with the theme of the cosplay, so what made Haruhi different. His mother was well aware of the situation, having been Honey's late night cake buddy for the last several years, and had been delighted that he had taken an interest in a girl, let alone one who might understand they boy's strange relationship. Without trying this natural, had managed to capture not only the attention, but the hearts of both the Heirs to the Haninozuka, and Morinozuka clans. She was really quite pretty in a very classic way, her short pixie cut giving her a slight edgy look. She really wanted to see what she would look like in her costume.

There was a noise at the door and it was opened the two maids stood on the other side, and before Honey could ask where she was when they stepped forward and parted with a mirrored bow to the middle showing Haruhi in the cutest Alice costume ever! Honey and Mori's breath hitched in their throat.

"Our Queen of Hearts may we present Alice of the Looking Glass!" the maids said grinning madly. Chicka started to cough his eyes bulging. Haruhi found herself slightly embarrassed, the maids had forced her to remove the bra that she wore to keep her breasts flat to her chest allowing her took look more male to fill in the roll she had at the Host club, they took it away and gave her a sapphire lacy push up bra making her breasts stand out even more, and instead of being barely an A cup as she normally appeared they were a solid C. and it only added to the overall effect of the outfit. They had also given her matching underwear and garter belt to hold up the black and white stripped socks. The skirt was shorter then Haruhi felt it should be for Alice but didn't say anything as she was too nervous about appearing rude.

Two squeals resounded in the room as both Honey and his Mother ran over to glomp the girl, before they got there however Mori was there and had lifted her to sit on his shoulders allowing her to keep some of her dignity. Haruhi squeaked, at the sudden movement and looked down at the two Haninozukas', Honey had stopped and was staring at her with large eyes, while his mother who had stopped beside her son let out a huff, crossed her arms and gave Mori an indignant look.

"Aw pooh! Takashi's got her, how disappointing. Though you look absolutely stunning Haruhi dear, and who knew you were so developed." She said looking at Haruhi with a sly look, and a devilish gleam in her eyes. Haruhi nearly fainted, but was held awake by Honey's exclamation;

"Mother please, stop this! Let's not embarrass her anymore then we already have ok? I want her to still like us when she leaves." Honey said uncharacteristically serious. Of course he had noticed, they had all noticed that instead of being flat Haruhi was actually quite filled out, hell even Chicka noticed, he had instantly felt a very non childlike tightness in his pants the minuet he saw the dirty cross dresser and was momentarily shocked that anyone had ever thought Haruhi to be a boy. Then he remembers the group of idiots that his older brother surrounded himself with. Oh well, he thought it wasn't like it mattered to him instead he cleared his throat gaining the attention of the little group.

"Can we eat now? I still have studying that I need to get done before Satoshi gets here." Chicka said irritably. His mother nodded agreement and Haruhi waited to be sat down, instead she was carried to her seat which was pulled out for her by Honey. Mori reached and grabbed her turning her before lifting her from his shoulder and sliding her down his body to place her gently in her seat. Chicka didn't complain, the action allowed the young pervert to see her blue lacy high cut boy shorts and the straps of the garter belt, he would retire after dinner he was sure of that now. Mori pushed her chair in and swiftly both boys took their seats while Honey's mother seated herself in a red and gold throne like chair at the head of the table. With a quick clap of her hands food was brought out to the table and glasses were filled with different drinks. Honey's mother turned to Haruhi watching her become excited about all of the food on the table making her eyes glitter slightly in awe; the older women cleared her throat and addressed Haruhi.

"Haruhi dear, I got excited and forgot to properly introduce myself." She said a slightly embarrassed smile on her face.

"Your Haninozuka-sama, Honey-Sempai and Chicka-Kohai's, mother. It's nice to meet you!" Haruhi said with a bow of her head, and cutting straight to the point in her straightforward way. Honey's mother laughed a full musical laugh, and looked at Haruhi with soft eyes.

"Dear please Haninozuka-sama was my mother in law and" Honey's mom shivered and continued, "I promised I wouldn't let anyone call me that. My name is Inari, you can call me Inari or simply mom, it's up to you just please none of that Sama business, and I feel the urge to drink mouth wash every time I hear it. Now tell me, you live with your father am I correct?" Inari asked. Haruhi nodded, "and what does he do for a living?" Inari continued. Haruhi and Honey paled, Mori merely flinched.

"My father works at a bar and dresses as a woman, because it's a Tranny bar." Haruhi answered with no hesitation. Gah! She was to blunt sometimes for her own good. But it was just one of the reasons the boys on either side of her loved her. Chicka choked on his tea, and Inari's eyes widened in wonder.

"Oh gods I must meet this man, Honey bunny you will set that up for me wont you dear? I have plenty of things I would absolutely love to discuss with such an interesting man." Haruhi giggled surprised at the woman's enthusiasm, Haruhi Fujioka may be oblivious to some things but even she understood that the life style her father lived was frowned up on in most places and forbidden in others, after all you don't start working in a bar on the outside of the red-light district without knowing that not everyone will approve. And to her and her dad it didn't matter, though sometimes she wondered if her all accepting friends felt the same way she was actually kind of glad that her father and Inari might make friends. Her father needed good friends and any woman to raise Honey, and have the respect of Mori was a good enough being for her. That and she was sure they would share a similar taste, so at the risk of being forced by the two adults in to frilly girly dresses in various shades of pink, and resisting the resulting shudder at the thought she smiled at Inari.

"Yeah, I think my dad would like that a lot! I can give you the number and you are welcome to call him anytime." Haruhi said. At that everyone relaxed and let out a breath that at least the two seniors didn't know they had been holding. Their meal continued on like that for a while longer and then everyone was ready to go to their respective spaces. Bowing politely to Inari and Chicka she thanked the women for dinner and turned to her two friends.

"Night Mommy! See you tomorrow, night night Chicka-Chan!" Honey told them. Mori bowed to Inari and gave a grunt in agreement. With that Honey clasped Haruhi's hand and pulled her out of the room and back down the hall to his room. Haruhi realized that Chicka's room and Inari's room were in completely separate wings of the house when they all took a different hall. This surprised her but she said nothing, allowing herself to be led into the bedroom. She heard the faint click of the door and then another heavier one as the lock slid into place. Haruhi turned to see Mori step away from the door and approach her and Honey who still had Haruhi's hand in his, drawing small circles on the back of her hand. Haruhi gulped for what seemed to be the millionth time today.

"So Haru-chan what do you want to do now?" Honey asked. Haruhi thought for a minute but could not come up with anything. "A game?" she suggested. Honey beamed and nodded. "How about Truth or Dare Haru-chan? Takashi?" he asked innocently. "Ah." Mori replied walking to the bed and taking a seat.

"Okay." Haruhi responded not really thinking too much on the game. Honey leaped onto the bed and Haruhi followed crawling toward the middle. Honey pushed a few buttons and the curtains closed and the small light in the canopy turned on adding a gentle glow to the bed. Honey smiled.

"Who wants to go first?" He asked looking at them all. Rather than picking they decided on a round of rock paper scissors. Honey won and the game began.

"Takashi truth or dare?" Honey asked. Takashi grinned knowing his cousins game. "Truth." He said confidently. Quickly Honey asked "Do you have a crush on someone." Mori blushed slightly and nodded his head. He looked at Haruhi "truth or dare?" he asked quickly. Honey giggled.

"Truth." She stated calmly. "What color garter belt are you wearing?" he asked boldly trying not to show any embarrassment. Her face turned a light pink but she answered "sapphire blue" she replied. She turned to Honey ask smirked. If they were going to be personal she would too.

"Honey-sempai truth or dare?" she asked. Honey deciding to go with the flow answered "truth" and Haruhi grinned.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked innocently making Mori grin and Honey gulp audibly but he answered none the less, "No." he stated giving her a wink. Honey looked at Haruhi, "truth or dare?" he asked. "Truth." Haruhi said to Honey's delight, "yes." She said making Mori blush a bit at his own thoughts, as she explained that she was but her hymen had already broke due to a horse she had been riding when she was younger breaking into an all out gallop when she was younger. Honey nearly got a nose bleed. The idea that they might be her first and that it wouldn't even really hurt her made his pulse quicken. Haruhi turned to Mori and asked him the same question. He responded with truth and she asked him the question that the two had already answered.

"No I am not." He said giving her an intense stare. He looked at her making her body heat up, "truth or dare Haruhi?" he asked. Haruhi thought a moment and decided to take a chance on the other option.

"Dare." She said. "Can we see it?" Mori asked being very forward. Haruhi looked at him in question and he responded. "The garter belt can we see it." He said again. Honey's eyes bulged slightly but realized that Mori was trying to move things along. He may be the quiet respectful giant but he was intelligent and just as calculating as Kyoya and the twins combine. Haruhi blushed a deep red but recovered quickly she followed the rules to the game and nodded, but if this was going to be how they were going to play she was going to see just how far she could push them before they snapped. She admitted to herself she wanted them. Badly. But she needed to do this in a way that would make it hard to ignore her. Turning so her back was facing the two boys she laid back between them, while they sat with their legs crossed. Looking at Mori and then at Honey she reached her small hands down and grasped the edge of the skirt of the dress and press her hands to her thighs and proceeded to pull the skirt painfully slow. Both boys watched her hands as she watched them, slowly revealing the top of the thigh high socks and continued on until you could see the straps holding them in place, sliding two of her fingers against her soft skin as she did so, soon her garter belt and matching panties were showing and she squeezed the junction of her thighs together rubbing them slightly, knowing where they were looking. She smiled and without pulling her skirt back down she looked at Honey, noting his awed expression she asked in a husky voice, yes she knew how to do that, again she read a lot of books, "truth or dare?" she asked drawing lazy circles on her thigh while holding the skirt in place under his gaze. Honey looked in her eyes at that moment, and he smiled softly. "Dare." He replied.

Haruhi smiled back at him and looked at Mori, winked and then looked back to Honey, "Kiss me." She stated calmly. He looked down at her surprised, after seeing the fire there in her eyes, his lids drooped a bit, "my pleasure" he stated unfolding his legs and leaning down to her his lips lingering above hers before his head dropped and their lips touched. Haruhi felt her toes curl in bliss. This was amazing. Honey placed a hand at her waist and trailed it down to where her hands were as he kissed her for all he was worth putting every ounce of passion in it that he had. His hand stopped to rest on her thigh. He felt her remove her hand from its path and glancing over he noted with satisfaction that she had trailed her hand up Mori's thigh and had stopped to rub closet to his crotch and watched pleased as Mori's head fell back slightly in his own pleasured state. Carefully Honey slid his thumb under one strap of the garter belt firmly grasping her thigh and moving his thumb up and over a bit to add awareness to her already hot body. At Haruhi's moan Honey gently pulled out of the kiss but didn't move anything else.

"Truth or dare, Haru-chan?" he asked his voice low and husky with need. Haruhi though sad at the lack of contact looked him in the eyes and then looked at Mori, giving his leg a slight squeeze and pressing her chest slightly to Honey's she looked back at him. "Truth." She said trying to sound calm.

"What do you want right now?" he asked her holding his breath, Mori was as well. She smiled a slightly embarrassed smile but looked him in the eye as she replied.

"Both of you, not one but both of you, really badly." She said blunt. She looked from Honey to Mori waiting their response. Mori reached down and for a brief moment she was worried he would reject her, instead he grabbed her hand and pulled it the rest of the way her palm over his now very hard length and pressed her hand down rubbing himself against her slightly making her eyes go impossibly wide. Honey responded by bringing his lips to her ear, running his hand over her thigh toward her core, that had now made the lace slightly wet as he pressed his palm to her cupping her warmth.

"Gods Haru-chan why didn't you say so sooner, I would much rather we had been playing that game." Honey said his voice like silk and gravel against her ear. She let out a shaky breath when she heard Mori's response of 'Mmmm…" in agreement again rocking her hips in her hand.

Inside her mind Haruhi did a little happy dance 'I did it I did it I seduced them!' she sang happily in her mind, only to stop suddenly, 'wait somehow I feel like they seduced me! SHIT!' she thought, as Honey brought his mouth to her lips and took the opportunity to explore her mouth again, 'well I won't be a virgin anymore, at least I know that.' She thought thinking of what was to come feeling excited.

Authors note:

GAH! I had a hard time stopping, but giving it all in one chapter is just not my style, await the next chapter, I hope you liked this one and feel free to feed the flame under my butt to finish the next chapter by shooting me a few reviews! I promise an earth shattering lemon next chapter. Just don't get your hopes up we still have four more host's after this, and I just can't wait!

Love and light

EsantraLee


	8. Chapter 8

Over Breakfast

Chapter 8

Authors note!

Please be aware that no not all of the hosts will get to sleep with Haruhi! She is not a complete slut! They will however try to get her in their own way, and you should all know by now that Honey doesn't share with just anybody. As for this chapter in particular, it is most likely going to be so OOC I'm going to feel the need to fix and refix until I can get it just right, but below awaits your long awaited LEMON! Warning if you are under the age of 18 or do not enjoy Lemons I have set this up so you may just skip to the next chapter without missing out on the main story line. For the rest of you, drool, dream, and ENJOY!

Love and light

EsantraLee

Haruhi was drowning, she was positive. Her head swam with the smell of musk and sweets, two sets of hands traveled her exposed skin. It was like the minute she made it clear she was willing, the two seniors couldn't hold back anymore. They were still playing a game and Haruhi felt like the game board but she didn't mind. The one thing she loved more than their touch was the way they were looking at her. Often, though she would never admit it she never really felt attractive unless she was hosting as a boy, so more often than not she just refused to acknowledge the fact but when Mori placed his thumb on her nipple through the cloth of the dress and pushup bra, and she saw small sparks float in her eyes, she was suddenly very glad to be a girl and even happier that she was attractive to these two amazing men.

Honey had removed his hand from her core and Mori moved his hand to one side of the apron that was buttoned with cute white buttons holding the apron to the front of the dress and keeping the top of the dress closed. Honey moved his hand to the opposite side of the apron and both men, with a flick of their fingers quickly started unbuttoning the two rows of buttons with one hand while the other hand had Haruhi's hands in each of their own holding her arms above her head. Honey leaned down and flicked his tongue along the shell of her ear, then down to cup and nibble her soft lobe. Mori however decided that she little heeled black Mary-Jane's needed to come off, he ran his hand down her thigh, calf and finally reached the little black shoe and slipping his palm down he removed it, and did the same to the other side.

Haruhi decided that she needed at least a little bit of control, so after they exposed her bra by removing the apron from the top of the dress, and removed her shoes, she twisted slightly making both men move back to see what she was doing. Instead of explaining she stood up on the bed and removed the dress completely, leaving the bra, garter, panties, and thigh high socks. Her hair still sporting a red head band, and her eyes glowing with an intense fire, she looked radiant, her cheeks glowing with a slight warmth and her lips dark pink and swollen from their kisses. She looked down at them. They had stopped moving and sat looking up at her, with question in their eyes. She gave a devious smirk, and placed one hand on her rounded hip and pointed at Mori.

"Lay down please?" she requested. Realizing that she was telling him to not really asking, Mori complied, which pleased Haruhi. This was something she read in one of her father's…darker romance novels, the trick was to remember everything they did. Walking over to Mori she placed her feet on either side of his waist and slowly knee by knee, she rested her body on top of his, she was please to feel his hard length pulse in response to her warmth. He reached his hands to place them on her thighs, but she reached down and grabbed his hands with her small once, shaking her head at him with a small smile she laid forward, pressing her body to his, she raised his hands above his head and winding his hands together. Looking in to his eyes she saw his hunger and it made her smile widen, she leaned her head farther down and kissed his mouth hungrily, while still holding him by the wrists. The thrill for her was that if he really wanted to, her small grip would be nothing to stop him from changing the position of things, the fact that both he and Honey seemed completely willing to take control for the time being was thrilling.

She broke the kiss after a few moments, and pressed his wrists' down into the bed signaling him to keep them there.

"Be good and keep your hands there for now. No touching." She said playfully making Honey giggle. Mori seemed a bit disappointed by this but nodded his head with a small turn of his lips. She sat up again, making him groan as her hips gently ground against his. Placing her hands on her hips she looked over at Honey.

"You didn't think I forgot you did you Honey-sempai?"She asked him sweetly. He quietly shook his head 'no' his eyes wide in anticipation. Haruhi held out her hand and beckoned him to her. Taking his hand in hers, she guided him to sit behind her and placed his hands on her body. Placing one of his hands on her breast and lowered his other hand to rest on her stomach, and leaned back on to his chest. "Touch me." She purred to him running her hands up and down his thighs, and rolling her hips against Mori's. Reaching down she slid Mori's shirt up and over his head removing it, so that she could gaze at his well toned torso. Under the heat of her gaze Mori blushed slightly. She leaned down while Honey's hands still roamed her body and caressed Mori's shoulders, running the pads of her fingers against every rippling muscle. Reaching his nipples she had a thought as she caressed the area around them making him groan, while Honey busied himself licking and biting his way down Haruhi's, neck and spine making her tremble. Haruhi focused her attention on the brown nipples standing stark against the soft white flesh covering Mori's body. She brought her fingers to them and tweaked them gently. Mori's eyes became wide, and then he released a shuddering breath. Enjoying his reaction Haruhi leaned down and looked him in the eye, her lips hovering just above one of the sensitive buds, and flicked it with her tongue, and before he could moan she latched her petal pink lips to his nipple giving it a healthy suckle and grazed it lightly with her teeth. Mori shifted wanting to lace his fingers in her rich brown hair, but when she noticed his movement she stopped her assault and looked at him. Satisfied with what she saw, she sat up all the way. She smiled when he looked slightly disappointed but she turned her focus to Honey who had been patiently but enthusiastically touching her, and watching her torture Mori.

Haruhi shifted so that she was sitting on the bed and looked at Honey. "Are you ready to play Honey-sempai?" she asked in a husky voice. Her body was on fire and she found that she wanted more. Honey nodded smiling a large smile and crawled off of Mori, to sit in front of Haruhi. In a swift motion she had removed his shirt and was trailing kisses and nips down his chest and assaulting his nipples in the same fashion as she had with Mori, soon she had Honey gasping for breath. Pushing him back gently Haruhi climbed on top of him stopping just below the waistband of his pants she undid the buckle of his pants and unzipped them, Honey lifted his hips and allowed her to remove them completely, leaving him clad in only his deep purple silk boxers. She moved up a bit resting her now hot core against his suprising length. Honey may be small in stature but he lacked nothing at all in the manhood department. She leaned down and pressed herself firmly to him and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and starting the battle for dominance. Haruhi heard the clank of a belt being undone and smiled against Honey's lips, knowing Mori had taken this as a hint to remove his own pants. She went back to kissing Honey, running her fingers through his silky blond hair and scratching her nails against his scalp slightly making him moan against her mouth, as she rolled her hips against his now very stiff manhood.

Soon she felt another set of hands touching her, caressing her. When she broke the kiss to breath Mori's hand sunk in to her short hair and guided her to sit up, pressing her lips to his. Honey reached up while they were kissing and moved his hands to caress her breasts finding the bra to be a terrible barrier. Mori slid his hand up her back leaving Goosebumps in its wake and soon found the clasp to her bra. Unhooking it Honey helped remove it and Mori cupped one of her breasts in his hand filling it completely, and played with the nipple causing Haruhi to make wanton noises when Honey latched his full lips to the nipple of the other breast. By this time Haruhi was grinding her hips in need against Honey's cock and had moved Mori's boxers to the side so that she could stroke him.

All three were now very hot and bothered, and the boys decided that it was time to take control. Honey shifted and leaned forward and Mori moved back a bit making Haruhi loose her grasp on him and her balance sending her toppling to the bed with a slight squeak. Honey and Mori removed their boxers completely and Honey moved down the girl's body caressing her. Mori and Haruhi watched as Honey settled his shoulders between her legs. He looked at her and smiled;

"I want to taste you Haru-chan, is that alright?" he asked. When she looked confused he grinned and without breaking eye contact leaned down between her legs and licked her dripping slit through the lacy panties making her cry out in a heavy moan. "But these, these will have to go." He stated. Quickly he removed the garter belt and the panties and then removed the thigh highs. Now they were all naked and to Haruhi the sight of the two men both contrasting like day and night she was VERY turned on. Honey leaned back down and before Haruhi could think he thrust his tongue inside of her, curling it and swirling it. Using his thumb he drew small circles on the flesh just above her clit, and soon she was panting and clawing at his head breathing his name over and over. When the bed shifted she moved her drunken brown eyes to look at Mori to see he had grasped himself and was slowing pumping his hand up and down his cock, while watching what the two were doing. Not wanting him to feel left out she suggested something that made both boys look a bit shocked.

"Can I taste you Mori-sempai?" she asked breathlessly. Wordlessly he moved over to her and Honey helped her to move to her stomach, he adjusted her knees and moved his head under her slightly and lowered her to his face continuing what he was doing before. Mori knelt in front of her waiting for her to make the first move. Once she had her bearings, she reached out with one small hand and grasped his hard member pumping a few times up and down she saw a small bead of pre-cum form, she leaned down careful not to smother Honey, and flicked her tongue over the tip, causing the larger man to gasp, gaining confidence she swirled the tip of him with her tongue, and inserted his cock fully in her mouth bobbing her head up and down and massaging with her tongue. Mori thought he might explode right then. Never had he dreamed anything could feel this good until something new happened. Honey plunged two of his fingers into Haruhi's dripping hole pulling her clitoris into his mouth, he picked up the pace just as Haruhi had been lowering her head down again on Mori's substantial length, the result was her taking more of him in her mouth then she had before, she could feel the pressure of the head pushing against her throat and somehow decided not to care, so instead she adjusted to the intrustion and continue pulling more of him into her throat, soon she stopped and had to adjust, when she realized that her chin was resting on his balls. Mori released a very loud moan at that, as she moved her hand to play with the soft sack she got into a position with her head so as to allow her to start pumping his cock in and out of her mouth and throat picking up speed. Mori gripped her shoulders begging her to stop or he would cum in her mouth. Haruhi stopped but only for a surprising moment in which she informed him;

"How am I supposed to taste you if I stop now?" she asked, and brought her head back down. Honey and Mori were both surprised by this but decided to remain silent. Honey decided to add a new sensation to fingering her so he after pumping his fingers into her a few more times he removed them and replaced them with his other hand, while doing this he kept going on her clit and carefully so as not to startle her he slipped a finger in her other much smaller hole, Haruhi was surprised but not enough to make him stop, if felt good, really, really good. Haruhi's moan vibrated around Mori's cock, throwing him over the edge. Without warning he exploded in her mouth his hot seed coating her throat as she swallowed, pumping her head down a few more times to get it all, then licked the shaft and the mushroom tip clean.

"Mmmm…you taste so good Mori-sempai-OOOOHH GODS that's good!" She moaned as she climaxed, her mind went blank and she couldn't see, her toes curled and her muscles clenched around Honey making it impossible to remove his fingers from her wet hole.

"Haru-chan your so tight!" Honey said amazed at her strength. Soon he was able to pull his fingers out. "More." Was all Haruhi said leaning up and looking at them both. Haruhi had snapped, something inside of her needed, and wanted, desired more from these two then she thought she could ever ask, but all propriety was out the window, she wanted them both inside her, at the same time, both spots Honey had vacaited ached with need both dripping and waiting, increasing her wanting. Both boys were a little unsure, because neither one of them were small, Honey's length standing at nine inches and Mori's at a solid eleven, they were afraid they would tear her tender area. When Honey tried to voice that concern Haruhi would have none of it, instead she pushed him to lay on his back and crawled on top of him. She shifted a bit and raised her hips up grasping his hard length in her hands she impaled herself onto him with a satisfied moan from both of them then she leaned forward and looked at a very surprised Mori with nothing but lust filled eyes.

"Fill me please?" she asked, causing Mori to freeze watching as she glided up and down on Honey causing the smaller man to claw at the bed sheets. Thinking only took a moment for him to realize that if this is what she wanted he would give it to her, even if he was afraid he would hurt her he would do as she asked. Moving forward he raised Honey's legs holding Haruhi's thighs against Honey and opening her butt cheeks to reveal the already slightly stretched hole, he slipped his hand up her back pushing her forward a bit more and holding her there Haruhi closed her eyes and waited. Mori entered her slowly at first but at her moans of ecstasy he pushed the rest of the way in causing her eyes to fly open and she let out a scream of pleasure as both men filled her at the same time. Suddenly as though a switch had been flicked both men were pumping into her fast, fondling her breasts and kissing her whispering naughty things in her ear telling her what she was doing to them. Then everything became a slight blur, Haruhi began to tremble and by now her moans were constant, as were Honey and Mori's own moans of pleasure. So she was at her end and she was sent spiraling into heaven, both sets of inner walls clamping almost painfully down on the shafts that filled her. Pumping in and out a few more times both men released their seed filling her to overflow onto the bed a bit and drip down her legs which were trembling, if it wasn't for them holding her up she would have fallen by now, instead all she felt was complete.

Mori pulled out of her first with a faint pop at the end, then with his hands under her arms he helped the trembling Haruhi off of Honey, and lying her down on the soft mattress. Haruhi was spent, every muscle ached deliciously, and she was sure she couldn't move if she wanted to. Instead both men laid down on either side of her pulling them self's close to her so she was sandwiched between the two, and Mori reached his hand out and grasped a blanket throwing it over the three of them. Suddenly completely spent both men looked at each other and smiled then looked down at the girl between them. Yes she would be theirs they would make sure of that now. Both believed that no other women could ever make them feel as accepted and loved as she just had, and the urge and need to protect her now felt like a vow.

"We love you Haruhi." They both said to her at the same time, and laid their heads down for some rest. After they had drifted off they missed hearing her reply.

"I think I love you boys too." She said with a small smile and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Over Breakfast

Chapter 9

Acceptance, it's what we all strive for; someplace that we fit, people that love us and care for us make us feel protected and safe. And though it took some time that is exactly what the members of the host club do for each other, accept them for their differences, accept them for their eccentricity's, for their often strange or obsessive quarks.

For the first two years the host club had been together, they had learned to accept the differences in each other, mostly so that they could use those things for the clubs benefit. But when Haruhi Fujioka stumbled upon the host club that day in the music room, every man there had a feeling deep inside that something huge was about to happen. That something would inevitably change weather for the good or for the bad something would be different that day. What none of them had expected was that she would be a girl. Except Kyoya of course; having read her file he knew about her differences and strangeness, but had thought nothing of it because there would be no gain. She didn't come from a wealthy family, nor did she have a prestigious name, the one thing that tiny little brunette did have was a huge brain in that small head of hers.

So when Kyoya started to notice the change in everyone, he started to pay more attention. After a year, they had all started to change, why? Because of Haruhi of course, that small slip of a girl was able to not only penetrate every barrier each of the members had put up, she had also managed to successfully make each and every one of them fall in love with her, the part that intrigued Kyoya was that she didn't even try. As a matter of face in most cases especially to do with Tamaki, they were refuted and brushed aside. Accept when it counted, when they needed her, she always knew and she was there, she helped them cared for them and above all treated them like human beings not like the outrageously wealthy men that they truly were. She accepted them in all matters of the word. And that was something that they all benefited from. It gave them hope and made them re-evaluate themselves, taking a deeper look into how lonely their lives really were before they all came together, and then later she joined them.

She was a simple soul with simple needs, and refused to be bought. This baffled Kyoya. Who in the world would be so selfless that after working so hard on her studies, getting in to the most prestigious high schools in Japan, take care of her father, the house hold and then all of them, meeting each and every demand, in most cases with minimal complaint; how could she be so real a person that the only reason she came here was to further her education and become like her deceased mother, following the path to become a lawyer, but she wouldn't even bat an eyelash at all of the wealthy young men that surrounded her on all sides, even going so far as to opt for a male uniform so she could study in peace!

Kyoya had been raised to believe that all people that were commoner born were lowlifes, drunks, or gold diggers. And up until he met Haruhi, Kyoya would have been more than happy to believe that, much to the disappointment of Tamaki whose main theory in life is that everyone is a good person on the inside. Instead it took meeting Haruhi to fully understand just how wrong he'd been. He had originally placed the debt on her to punish her for her insolence to think that she could fool them with her timidity, and they would just fall at her feet. But after watching her, he realized she had very little interest in them at all other than to pay her debt and do the right thing. It was her constant honesty, her quiet simple demeanor and her blunt thoughts that she constantly voiced out loud that made him see, that she really didn't care what a single one of them thought about her. She wasn't looking for their approval she wasn't looking for praise and she didn't want to be seen as the truly beautiful girl that she was. Even turning down the clothes that the twins were constantly shoving at her. When it came time for Christmas, instead of buying them expensive gifts, or cards she made them cookies, and scarves, hats, mittens, even a hat to shield Kyoya's glasses, blankets. She worked hard on them and thought hard about what they would appreciate, even using some creativity to fashion a handle warmer for Mori's wooden practice sword, knowing that he often practiced outside.

Haruhi was an enigma, and Kyoya discovered something a bit disturbing within himself on Valentine's Day when she proudly presented him with homemade yogurt covered dried fruit and little almond spice cookies; she veered from the traditional chocolate after obviously knowing he didn't share everyone's love for chocolate, or sweets. But he occasionally indulged in dried fruits or spice cookies because they were not overly sweet. She had done the same for them all of course but the idea that she had paid that much attention to their likes their dislikes and even him the Shadow King, had noticed what he would want not what was normal, yes he discovered that he had let her in. He didn't know how but he had unintentionally let down the walls surrounding his heart and protecting the mushy stuff not far away. He allowed her to see him, for who he was even if he thought he had been trying to hide it. But finding that something as simple as a thoughtful gift made him feel accepted made him wonder a bit about what his goals in life really were and did he really want to go back to being as lonely as he once was? Doing nothing but working, never enjoying anything but the sound of his fingers clicking on the key board and the bump in stocks every time he did something right?

No. It was that simple. He wouldn't go back to having such a solitary existence. And on that Valentine's Day, he decided that if he couldn't have her as his wife he would make sure to always keep her as his friend. The only deal was Kyoya didn't like to share, and though he was sure she could find someone on her own, he felt a strong need to make sure that she didn't stray from the male circle that had decided to protect her. So although she does not know, she had been out of true debt for months, he found that the only reason he added to it at all was to keep her there with them. To selfishly hide her from the men of the school and from any who might take her away. And when it came to that job, Kyoya was diligent, even though sometimes he knew he hurt her feelings for adding to her debt, though she really never complained, it killed him. But to keep her with them he would do what was necessary even if it meant he would be out of the running as her potential husband. Because to an Ootori when you love something you never give it a chance to think about going anywhere and you destroy any and all opposition. And though she had managed to change much in the cold teen that was one thing that would never change and only would get stronger. Even if that meant that everyone in the host club loved her and had her, the next would be waiting for her until she chose one of them to completely give her heart to, or in two cases two of them to give her to. He was not one of the pair's but that was not unusual he really doesn't like to share his favorite things with anybody if she chose him she would be his and his alone.

The problem was that he was sure he had made himself hated to her by now. Constantly raising her debt, making her skip studying on occasion to help the group steal her away to some remote location, only hoping to dazzle her with the influence of their wealth and show her where that wealth could take her. Though he realized after a while that all they had managed to do was dazzle her in to annoyance. He couldn't figure it out. He knew that he needed to start to show her that he cared but how do you do that when the person you want to like you may already hate you.

Kyoya was no fool he knew that if he pushed her too hard that she would get annoyed and in her overly blunt way would send his notions of love spiraling in flames, big flames to the ground of reality. The truth was he shouldn't want to pursue her but he could not stop himself from wanting to indulge a bit selfishly in the game that the others had come to play. It was a game that they all knew by now, and a game that until now he had not realized that he would want to play either. They didn't give the game a name nor did they talk about it but they all knew what the winner would receive as their prize. A life time of happiness knowing that you had the one person at your side that had all of the qualities needed to help a man rule the world. The rules for this game were made up as they went but over time it was decided that it would be a free for all, thus his burning contemplation. What could he do that would set him apart from the rest? He decided that he would know it when it came and until then he would work on adjusting his attitude around the small brunette.

Kyoya didn't realize just how close he may be to losing that game already. The early bird gets the worm as they say and everyone knew that this particular bird hated even the mention of the word early in reference to his sleeping habits, but there were two people who had had that very quote ingrained in their brains since birth and they were currently taking every advantage that they had to devour that particular worm. She didn't know it yet but none of those men indented to let her leave them, not without a good reason.

Kyoya was not normally a nice man. Unless it came to them, for them; though you would be hard pressed to get him to admit it he would do anything for them, to keep them in his life. But mostly he would bring down the moon to keep _her_ with him.

Which is why he stood here; in the middle of a commoners mall, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, and watching Tamaki and the twins fly in and out of every store, causing a disturbance in every store they went in and out of cooing and awing over all of the "commoner goods".

This was Tamaki's idea of course. Kyoya was sure that Haruhi had hoped that they would forget her birthday at the end of the week, but when the Shadow King has those details, and Tamaki is on the case, birthdays are never forgotten. So instead he had tried in a vain attempt to impress upon the other three that she would most likely not appreciate something expensive and over the top. Their enthusiasm should be applauded he was sure, but he wasn't going to do it. He liked them, cared for them, but he was an Ootori, he showed them he cared as the Shadow King.

Tamaki wandered into a store filled with tiny glass figurines and other assortments of blown glass art. Kyoya rolled his eyes. This was an unwanted expense waiting to happen. And though they had the money that didn't mean it should be spent replacing the china shop the bull decided to destroy. Shaking his head he put his classes back on and walked over to the hyper blond.

"Tamaki," Kyoya drawled. "What are you doing in here?" he asked him grabbing a small glass unicorn from the fist of the teen.

"OH! Kyoya look at this!" he said shoving another object under his nose. "They call these mini urns! Commoners put ashes from their loved ones in them so they can carry them around." The boy told him enthusiastically. Then he picked up a little snow globe of the table with a ballerina inside dancing as little flower petals floated around. "This is so cute!" he told him holding it in front of him grasped in both hands and wiggling his hips back and forth in excitement.

"I thought the whole point of this excursion was to get a gift for Haruhi for her birthday?" Kyoya questioned, raising a brow. Haruhi didn't like frilly things. It was one thing to torture her with them on club days but even he wouldn't dare do that to her on her birthday.

"Oh I am!" he pointed to a man sitting on one of the benches outside of the store holding what looked to be at least ten different bags. "But I couldn't decide just what to get her so I thought I would get her one from every store I liked!" Tamaki said sounding very proud of himself. Kyoya sighed and looked at his friend. Normally he would scold him for something this over the top but he couldn't see dampening his good mood no matter how annoying it was this early in the morning but, he wanted to do something nice for her. And as long as the gifts where not to expensive she may be willing to keep them.

Besides last year she managed to slip her birthday by them all until it was too late, and that did deserve punishment. But he guessed he had better forewarn the twins of the change in shopping limit, or he would have another head ache on the way. Heaving a deep sigh he resigned to suck it up, today was going to be a long day he may as well try to enjoy some of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Over breakfast

Chapter 10

Long strong arms encircled her waist pulling her closer as she groggily started to open her eyes. Blinking a few times to clear her vision she turned her head to look at the person currently keeping her from going to take care of her morning business. When she caught sight of a pale muscled chest and black hair she started to remember what happened the night before. Feeling movement in the bed on the other side of her she blushed a bright red. Visions of the previous night started to roll back to her; she had slept with Mori and Honey last night. Not just slept with them she had a threesome with them!

'Oh god they must think I'm a whore! I took two guys at once on my first time all because I read a book that told me how! What's wrong with me?' Haruhi thought to herself, this was very unlike her, but at the same time she didn't feel ashamed about what had happened either though she thought that maybe she should. Considering what her father chose for a life style, and what he did for a living maybe this wasn't so bad. At least she really did care for the two boys, and she already admitted to possibly being in love with them both, but shouldn't she want just one? Which brought her to feel that maybe her heart she was fickle.

She was brought from her musings by the need to use the ladies room. She attempted to move but found it slightly difficult because both Mori and Honey had their arms secured tightly about her waist and the leg of each one was keeping her legs from moving. She found herself relishing how comfortable she felt, how their soft skin caressed her. But that didn't stop the fact that she had to pee. So trying the direct approach she decided to enlist help.

"Mori-sempai?" she called softly trying very hard not to wake Honey up. They may have just had the best sex of their lives but that didn't mean that he would be any happier about being woken up. Mori's eyes fluttered open sleepily and he lazily looked down at her, a sleepy smile pulled across his face.

"Haruhi?" He asked slightly confused.

"I need to um… well you see I can't get up with you two holding me but I _really_ need to get up. But I don't want to wake Honey-sempai." she explained as best she could and she guessed that was enough, because he gave her a nod and started to move, first unhooking Honey's arms from around her waist, and then he gently nudged Honey's leg freeing Haruhi's own. Honey started to stir and Mori slipped a pillow in his arms replacing Haruhi's presence. He then looked down are her and smiled. He leaned up and scooped her into his arms turning his body and before he placed her on to the floor he grabbed his shirt and slipped it over her head placing a kiss on her lips he leaned in to whisper in her ear;

"I could wake up every morning to you in my arms." He told her softly and gently placed her to rest on her feet on the floor. Haruhi was surprised to say the least. Mori didn't talk much as it was but for him to say something like that to her, that was something else. Remembering her poor bladder she looked at him and smiled;

"Thank you." She said and then scurried away to what she hoped was the bathroom. Mori just chuckled.

"Cute." He stated and found his boxers. Slipping them on he turned to see Honey slowly opening his eyes. "Takashi? Where's Haru-chan?" he asked noticing that the pillow he was squishing was not the cute little brunette that he had gone to sleep holding the evening before.

Mori motioned his head toward the bathroom door, and smiled. Honey looked at his cousin.

"So what did you think about last night Takashi?" Honey asked sitting up in bed and wrapping his arms around his knees eyeing his cousin for a reaction. At Mori's blush Honey smiled, he knew his cousin cared deeply for Haruhi, even loved her. But last night had been a surprise for the both of them. Honey at least had expected that they would have to seduce her, ease her into the idea. With the twins it was one thing, if Honey and Mori had had the type of relationship with each other that the twins appeared to have then it would not have been as large a worry. But for Honey and Mori the two seniors who though they spent the majority of their time together, they never came across as the type to share the same women too. But with Haruhi that was exactly what they wanted to do.

"I was surprised by her enthusiasm. I admit I've been worried that she wouldn't accept us in this way." Mori admitted. Honey smiled.

"Takashi, that is just who she is. Though I was surprised too, I think that is just the person that she is, if she is in a situation that she doesn't mind then she goes with it. I just hope she doesn't regret it." Honey said causing Mori to stiffen, he had the same thought. That maybe she would regret what she had done.

"I don't regret anything I did last night. I was happy. If I had not wanted to I would not have. I trust you guys enough to know that you would _never _force me to do something I didn't want to do. So stop worrying okay?" Haruhi said from behind Mori surprising them both. Honey and Mori blushed and Honey got off of the bed going to Haruhi, he looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure Haru-chan. It was your first time. It should have been special. I feel selfish for taking that from you." Honey said some what sad. Mori only nodded his agreement.

Moving forward Haruhi turned them both to face her. She looked each one directly in the eye.

"What in the world would give you the idea that it was not special? I got the loving attention of two of the most amazing men I know. Your honorable and smart, and very good looking. Last night was the best night of my life, never think anything different." To prove her point she reached out to Mori who was closest. Fisting her hand in his hair she pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. After a minuet or so she pulled away and turned to the shocked Honey, and pulled him in to the same passionate kiss. When she finally pulled away from him she stood back and looked at them seeing the shock on their faces.

"I don't think either one of you realize just how much I had dreamed about my first time being with not just one of you. I wanted you both. I could never explain it and I was embarrassed thinking that you would reject me if you knew that I couldn't decide on just one. If last night had not happened I would have kept dreaming and worrying. Do you understand." She explained evenly.

Honey smiled he loved her blunt nature. He was surprised when Mori was the one who spoke next.

"I guess all of us had the same fear. I'm glad that you got what you had been wanting. And I'm happy that it was us that you wanted." He told her with a small smile.

"Hai Haru-chan, we would never judge you for that. I don't think anyone in the host club would. We _all _love you. We have for a long time. But you always seemed so out of our reach that some of us became discouraged." Honey told her.

She was shocked, she had not realized that they had all felt that way. It was almost more then she could imagine. _Almost. _

Blushing brightly she looked at them. "well now that that is settled how about a shower and some breakfast?" Haruhi suggested. Both men grinned and nodded.

"Haru-chan we should shower together." Honey told her grabbing her hand and leading her back to the bathroom. Mori said nothing only continued to follow behind the two noting Haruhi's lack of rejection. He really loved that about her.

Once they were showered and dressed they headed down to the kitchen to see what there was to eat. They had opted to miss school today so that she could get the food prepped for the rest of the week, and get the rest of the planning taken care of. Honey and Mori both offered to help with the prepations. And because they would be advertising the new event that day, they would be able to get to the music room after club was over to transport everything and get the decorations and costumes ready for the first event. Haruhi had decided that every day would have a theame even if it didn't have a costume and both Mori and Honey liked the idea. So they had called Kyoya and informed him that they would be missing school and club activities for the day promising that he would have a flyer to e-mail to all of their clientele so they could purchase their spots that night.

"Um my only problem is I'm not good with computers. I can manage typing but I don't know how to set up a flyer or anything." Haruhi admitted after swallowing a bite of scrambled eggs. Honey thought for a moment but knew he wouldn't be much help either, and he doubted that Mori would know anything about computers, he normally didn't use them. Modern technology was not useful to the Morinozuka family, therefore they didn't really learn much about it normally. Then Honey remembered something. But damn if it wasn't something that would cost them a bit.

"Um, Haru-chan I think I know someone who can help you, but I don't know if you want to ask him." Honey told her.

"Well I'll ask anyone really but why would you think I wouldn't want to?" she asked. Mori understood instantly.

"Chick-chan is not fond of me, or the host club. So I don't know if he would even think about helping. But we can try." Honey admitted. Haruhi laughed she understood some things about the boys rivalry even if it was one sided. And she had a feeling she knew just how to get the younger boys help.

"Mori-sempai, your little brother is friends with Chicka right?" she asked. At Mori's nod she smiled bright.

"Do you think he would be willing to help me?"

"I'm sure he would but he doesn't know anything about computers either." Mori told her slightly confused. Hadn't they just said that Chicka was the best choice?

"Oh I get it Haru-chan!" Honey said excited. "Chicka-chan pretty much does whatever Sato-chan says! So if you can get his help he will get Chicka-chan's help."

Mori smiled. "That might just work excuse me a moment." He said standing and walking from the table pulling out his phone. When he came back his smile was blinding. He was happy to be able to help even if he couldn't do it himself he knew that Satoshi would never deny a request from his bit brother. He had not asked him to help of course he was sure that Haruhi wanted to do that herself, but he had laid the way by telling his brother to come immediately, and there was food involved. Satoshi's weakness was food, he loved it. He wasn't really happy about sweets but when it came to anything else he was in heaven. When he mentioned that Haruhi planned to make some test plates to see what she should make first and just how to make them perfect, he had also mentioned that Honey and Himself wouldn't be able to test everything she planned to make themselves, and that it might not all get eaten. To Satoshi this screamed sacrilege thinking of how much would go to waste. The boy and readily agreed and after getting off of the phone with his big bother Satoshi had literally rushed to get there. Since it was only a five minuet dive to the Haninozuka estate it took no time at all for him to arrive.

Mori, Honey, and Haruhi had gone into the kitchen, and the boys watched as she laid out each and every ingredient, and after a quick tour of the kitchen from one of the kitchen staff members, she started pulling out storage containers, that she would be placing the prepped ingredients in. Just as she finished the basic organization Satoshi came into the kitchen.

"Sato-chan!" Honey exclaimed bounding over to the teen. "Thank you so much for coming to help!" he said little flowers floating around his head.

"Of course, when there is food involved I'm always willing to help." Satoshi said grinning at his big brother who had come to stand behind Honey.

"Satoshi-kun, I have a deal to make with you if you think you are up to it." Haruhi said. Satoshi eyed the girl. He knew that his brother and cousin cared for her a lot, and she was nice, if he could help he would.

"Okay what's the deal?"

"I have a small favor I need from you and in return I will make you a dish completely of your choice tomorrow for lunch." She said hoping that this would work. Mori had mentioned Satoshi's love for food and had hoped that maybe she could sway him with what bribery she did have. What Mori didn't tell her was that his brother would most likely do it without the bribe, only knowing that it would be useless to argue with her over something like that.

"Him, it depends what kind of favor are we talking about here?" he asked carefully.

"I need you to help me get Chicka's help." Haruhi said then went on to explain the specific's.

"Of course I'll help you with that. Chicka is a gentleman even if he does have some blurred views about Honey-chan. I'm sure that if a lady asked his help he would. But just in case I will be there. I will make sure that he doesn't say no." Satoshi told her. She squeaked happily.

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!" she said giving him a happy smile. He blushed a bit and cleared his throat.

"Well we had better go ask him so that he can get started." Satoshi suggested, trying to avoid her eyes. They all nodded and walked to Chicka's room.

Satoshi knocked once they reached his door. There was muffled movement inside the room as they heard what they assumed was Chicka padding to the door. When he opened it he gapped at the group of people standing there. Satoshi he had expected but his brother cousin and their friend he was not.

"What's going on?" Chicka asked suspiciously, ushering them inside the room. When he turned around to face them Haruhi smiled and stepped forward.

"I really need your help with something please." She said evenly, the smile never leaving her face but she was still uncertain. Chicka's eyes widened a fraction, surprised that the Special Scholarship student would need _his _help especially because she was older than him, he was intrigued.

"What is it that you need my help with?" he asked. She took a breath and explained about her debt to the host club and her idea to lower her debt, leading to their need to have the flyer and menu pages made up into a decorative e-mail.

"I would do it myself but I can hardly work Google." She told him embarrassed. Chicka was thrown. What should he do? He had made it clear that he didn't support the club his brother had joined but she was attempting to work off her debt it wasn't like she really wanted to be there, and the sooner she worked off her debt she would be free to choose what she wanted to do. After hearing stories about things they had all done and how they had convinced the girl to join them he was sure that if she stayed in debt she would be forever, and that they would continue to mess with her. But how was that _his _problem? He didn't even like his brother, why should he be nice to his friends. What was in it for him?

"What's in it for me?" he asked blunt but not rude, careful not to irritate his cousin lest he should decide to hit him for being rude to a lady. Haninozuka or not Chicka admitted that Satoshi hit hard.

Haruhi only smiled not ruffled at all. "I will make your lunches for a week! Anything you want." She told him hoping it would work. She knew that he despised sweets but who could turn down savory food. Chicka thought for a moment considering turning her down if for no other reason than image alone, but the natural sweet smile she had on lighting her eyes and making her face seem to glow with hope, made him _really _want to do it for her. If nothing else to at least get her that much closer to possibly leaving the host club, a blow to the club would be worth it to him, but he wouldn't tell her that. He still had to appear as though he was just as big a jerk to her as he would be to anyone else who supported his brother's freakish behavior. He was about to refuse when Satoshi leaned forward putting his mouth close to the other boys ear careful not to be overherd, he whispered:

"I would say yes Chicka, if you know what's good for you I would say yes. She is nice and deserves the help. Plus my brother said her food is amazing. She may be a commoner but she is still a lady in need." Satoshi said poking Chicka with the end of his katana discreetly to get his point across. Chicka stiffened. They had already gotten to Satoshi; of course. But he was right about one thing, Haruhi was nice and she was still a lady, maybe just this once he would, just to make sure he didn't end up with terrible Karma in love later in life. He may be smart but he was also smart enough to worry about the universal balancer. Karma could be a bitch and he wanted no part of it. He nodded shortly to Haruhi.

"I will help just don't tell anyone. I don't want them to think I'm a flip flopper." Chicka told her. Haruhi smiled widely and to the surprise of everyone including Chicka she jumped and gave the younger boy a tight hug chanting 'Thank you thank you thank you!' she stepped back remembering herself and smiled sheepishly.

"I really appreciate it thank you." She said softly. Chicka looked as though he had been turned to bright red stone, in complete shock.

Honey was laughing merrily while Satoshi and Mori only grinned. Haruhi looked like she had been given a life time supply of fatty tuna. When Satoshi poked Chicka he recovered from his shock and looked at the girl.

"Erm, well why don't you show me what you have done, and I will e-mail you an outline and instructions on how to keep updating the menu and flyer." Haruhi blushed and stared down at the ground scuffing her shoe on the floor. "Oh no, you don't know how to access your email do you?" he asked her, she shook her head and mumbled, "I don't even have an e-mail account, or a computer." She told him very embarrassed for once about her total lack of preparedness for this project. Chicka pinched the bridge of his nose in a very Kyoya like way and sighed.

"Alright go down to the kitchen I'll meet you there." He said turning and grabbing Satoshi. He needed to do a few things if that was the case. Above all Chicka enjoyed teaching people, inspiring intelligence was something he liked though you would be hard pressed to admit it. But if Satoshi was going to support this then he could help.

The rest of group walked back to the kitchen and Chicka and Satoshi hung back so that Chicka could tell him what he was thinking. Satoshi agreed heartily and they started gathering materials to use. Then they headed to the kitchen as well.

When they arrived they were surprised by the sight of Mori, Haruhi, and Honey all standing in a station, each wearing an apron and holding a knife working on prepping potatoes and onions, while Haruhi was cleaning the shells off of a pile of elephant garlic and placing the naked cloves onto a sheet pan. The two men were versed with a blade of course but Chicka doubted that his brother had cooked a dish in his life let alone cut a potato. But of course the little senior wouldn't be stopped by something as small as that. He was Haninozuka after all, he could do anything he wanted to do, if he just put his mind to it. Haruhi would quietly instruct them in the different ways she needed things cut, telling them to slice, dice and grate the potato and julienne, and dice and mince the onions putting each cut into different containers.

Once Satoshi and Chicka had everything set up at the table Satoshi piped up; startling Haruhi who had been using her hand to drizzle olive oil and kosher salt on to the sheet tray.

"Haruhi-chan, when you are done please come to the table." Satoshi asked. Haruhi nodded and placed the tray into a heated oven, and went to wash her hands. She grabbed a large stack of green onions and placed them in front of Honey. "These won't make you cry like the onions do, would you please dice these and put them in the red container." She asked him. Honey chirped a happy 'YES' and kept going with enthusiasm.

Haruhi approached the table leaving the boys to work knowing they would do everything to the best of their ability. When she walked up Chicka was setting what looked to be a light blue laptop case onto the table. She grabbed her bag and note book that had all of her papers in it and sat them on the table. She pulled some things out and slid them across the table to Chicka.

"These are what I have, and I'm open to any suggestions." She told him. Chicka picked them up and noted the hurried writing. It would be hard for him to read these to get proper information from them except the printed pages it mostly looked like chicken scratch.

"I know the handwriting is messy, I don't usually don't write like that but I didn't have much time." She said knowing what the problem was. Chicka pushed he glasses up his nose and pushed the laptop case over to her.

"Here use this and type these up. It will make it easier to keep track of everything. You can use this laptop until we can find you something more suitable but I have decided that you will also learn how to use one with efficiency. According to Satoshi your dream is to be a lawyer, you will need to know how to navigate a computer to be able to do your work properly, I will be teaching you over the next several weeks how to use it with proficiency. Your smart or I wouldn't offer. I don't like to repeat myself, so just pay attention. I can only assume your lack of knowledge only lies in the fact that you have not had someone teach you yet. After your done writing that up we will be making you an email address. You will need one of those for most everything now days." He explained bluntly. He wasn't trying to be overly nice but the ignorance of others always irritated him in a way that made him want to fix the problem and educate the person, Haruhi was no different other then he actually didn't seem to mind her presence.

"Wow! That's really nice of you Chicka-chan!" Honey cried happily not leaving his post. Haruhi nodded, and Mori gave him an approving smile. Chicka merely shook his head.

"Well get started on those papers so I can get to work and you can get back to what you were doing." Chicka told her. Haruhi nodded determined. She may not be able to work the internet or make a flyer or menu. But she could work a word document all day long. She pulled out the laptop and turned it on placing her papers in easy view and lining them up on either side of the laptop so she could see them all. Chicka looked at her confused as to why she was making it so difficult, worried that maybe she didn't know how to do this either. Honey chuckled having seen this before knowing his little brother would be surprised. Haruhi opened the necessary program and she turned her head looked at the top paper and her fingers started to fly across the key board. Chicka and Satoshi were shocked. She was fast! She didn't even look at the screen as she typed she just kept her eyes to the paper and typed, before they knew it she had turned to the other row of papers on the other side of her and continued typing them. Occasionally you would see her move her fingers across the mouse pad but other than that her fingers were a blur. After what seemed like 20 min, passed Haruhi gave a triumphant noise hit save and pushed the computer back, turning it so that Chicka could check her work.

"There you go!" she said with a grin and stood up walking back to the oven and removing the sheet tray of now roasted garlic, not waiting for Chicka to say anything.

Chicka's jaw dropped. There in front of him was the most beautifully organized set of notes that he had ever seen after doing the math and looking at the number of words he was shocked to see that her typing speed was fifteen words faster than his sixty words a minute.

"75 words a minute and you don't know how to work an e-mail account? Jeez!" Chicka stated still in shock. Haruhi tapped her finger to her chin.

"Hmm, that's a little slow for me actually; if I'm just typing from my head and not reading anything I get up to 80 words per minute. I used to watch my mom all the time. Until her computer crashed that is what I used to use when I was doing assignments but it was old and didn't have much fire left in it." She told him. Still slightly shocked Chicka simply shook his head and started to work. And Satoshi went to offer his hands to help the prep process, explaining another set of hands would make things go faster.


	11. Chapter 11

Chicka knew that if this was for the host club that he had better put his best effort into it considering only the top families, the extremely wealthy, would be looking at it and this being said it would reflect on him as the creator. Even if it was just a flier, or a menu, it still needed to be the best. At Ouran they will accept nothing but the best. He made a decision on what he was going to do and got started.

His idea: Make a little website for the event and have Kyoya post the link on the club's site as well as mail the link to each girl. Every week Haruhi can sit down and update the menu and the theme, whatever she wished, the site would also keep track of how the project is going and manage profits and other such necessary calculations if accessed by an administrator.

He knew it was a bit much but at least this would keep her from coming back to ask for his help again right? Sure he would have to teach her and Kyoya how to use it but that was not a terribly hard task they were both intelligent beings. Quickly he settled down to work. After about twenty minutes of solid work, he stopped abruptly and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply he smelled something; something amazing. Admittedly everyone knew that Satoshi loved food as much as Honey loved cake, the thing that no one really thought was that he did too. But he didn't just like food; he was a connoisseur of food. Loving the strange and unusual and enjoying the well thought out meals of a true chef. In his life he had experienced many amazing dishes, but this aroma was different than anything else he had experienced. Opening his eyes he saw what the smell was, as Haruhi pulled something looking like a pie with yellow filling out of the oven. She brought it to the table a small ways from where he was working, and placed it on a rack. He watched as she removed several things from both the convection oven as well as the deck oven and placed them all on or around the racks.

"What is all of this?" he asked her as she placed a plate of what looked to be doughnuts covered in various topping on the table.

"My tester's , I'm trying to decide what I will make for the week, this is the most important week, if I want to make an impact I have to do my best dishes this week so that the customers will keep coming back. Like I said I really need everything to be perfect, so I took some of my budget to experiment with in hopes of getting an opinion on what I should make. These," she said motioning to the assortment of breakfast foods. "Are my best dishes, I just need you guy's to tell me which ones I should make this week. I hope you have a big stomach!" she told him with a smile. He seemed to understand what she had said so she went back to grab drinks for everyone. She placed some plates and silverware down and waited for everyone to take a seat. She smiled at them all.

"Thank you everyone for all of your help I really appreciate it! I hope you all enjoy, but be honest about what you think." She handed them each a slip of paper listing all of the dishes that were on the table, it was a type of survey. Honey giggled, and Mori and Satoshi nodded seriously, Chicka eyed what he thought was supposed to by a pie suspiciously. According to the paper it was called a Quiche, but he didn't know what that meant. "Please just fill these out and give them back to me. I'll tally the scores and the five highest scores are the ones that I will use this week. Anything below a 3 will not make again at all, or at least until I've thought of a good way to make it better." She said taking a seat and pulling out a pencil to fill out her own sheet.

"Wait your going to fill one of these out too?" Chicka asked.

"Of course, I will be critiquing my work, they say that you are always your own best critic, and I can be pretty hard on my cooking. I like to get things right, it may not always be the first time but I'll try until I do." She told him.

A serving of one dish turned in to a serving of all of the dishes, and by the end of it Chicka, Satoshi, and Honey all looked like they might die from over eating, and Mori's stomach bulged dangerously. Haruhi however looked fresh as a spring chicken. This surprised all of the men in at the table. She was smaller them all of them and Mori was certain that she ate as much as all of them had, so why didn't she seem fazed by all of the food. It had all been amazing but there was only so much that a man or in this case men and woman, could eat and still function.

"Haru-chan aren't you full?" Honey asked curious. Haruhi looked at him and smiled, this was something she was used to. Honestly the incident at the beach with too much crab; that was a fluke. In truth Haruhi could eat quite a bit, it was just that that night in particular was a long and stressful one. She had already had a stomach ache by the time the crab was brought out. So this much food was no problem for her, she also didn't take huge portions like Satoshi and Honey had. Thankfully Mori and Chicka had the good insight to not over eat. They both realized however that they had only been testing main dishes of the meals; they had not gotten to the sides or even the sweet options yet. Chicka knew there was more to come and wanted to be able to at least try a little of everything. Mori didn't want to look like a pig, but somehow all of them except Haruhi were groaning in pain as their stomachs grumbled and grouched.

"I can actually eat a lot more than most people would think. But it's harder to cook with a massively full stomach." Haruhi told them honestly standing to gather the various plates and dishes strewn across the table. Immediately Satoshi and Mori had gotten up and started to help and within minutes they were loading the commercial dish washer, and pressing the button to start. Haruhi quickly started on the next set of dishes, but Mori stopped her and motioned her to go take a seat.

"We can finish this, you rest for a moment." He told her simply with a slight push. Satoshi and Mori stepped to the sink. Haruhi was to surprised to protest as they picked up where she left off; which she took note they were doing a much quicker job then she would have been doing on her own. Walking back to the table she stopped and eyed Chicka who had gotten back to work since they started clean up. She then looked at the seat that Honey had been in moments before. Chicka catching her look and her silent question told her simply;

"He went to take a nap, said he ate too much. Serves him right." That last part was a near silent mumble below his breath, but she caught that he was only being half way serious. Contrary to popular belief Haruhi was sure that Chicka didn't hate his brother near as much as he had claimed, maybe he was a bit disappointed in him for his obvious lack of control but there was very little malice actually in his eyes when he looked at or spoke to his brother. For his part she actually understood what he was always trying to impress on Honey, but it was only a valid concern if Honey's loves of cake and all things cute and childish actually interfered with his duty as next in line to the Haninozuka, but as far as she could tell this was not the case. More than anything she was sure that he was mostly unhappy over the oddity of things. Honey as far as Haruhi knew was the only blood Haninozuka that actually indulged in his wants and little quirky addictions. Loving cake wasn't really that bad, but for some reason it made Chicka feel as though Honey didn't take his position seriously; but this assumption was only drawn because of Honey's abnormal behavior. Taking a deep breath she decided to look up some specifics of a few recipes that she had wanted to try but she was a bit unsure of a few things. Taking her seat she looked at Chicka and released the breath she had been holding.

"Chicka-kun?" she called evenly. She waited for him to look up feeling a bit like she was talking to Kyoya, when he stopped typing and looked up at her; she continued.

"I had been hoping that I could use that laptop again to look up some recipes. I had a few others that I wanted to try but I wanted to re-read the directions just to make sure that I had everything right." She explained. He made a motion to the laptop still set up.

"As I said before this is your laptop to use until we can find a more suitable replacement for you. Feel free to take it home with you, we will just exchange it for the new one later." He told her and then went back to work typing and wiggling the mouse on the table.

She was embarrassed for a moment but managed a small thank you and sat down to work. Looking up things online was maybe the one thing that she could manage without help. It was also the reason why whenever there was a paper that needed to be done that involved research she could normally manage as long as she was allowed the opportunity to look up her references online. However she discovered that Ouran already had that covered. Some of the papers they were asked to write she was in fact not allowed to use the computer or a search engine and all except for the one on the library computer to look up one book or another. Instead she was forced to do the work by hand, and though she really disliked it she understood they were only preparing her to work somewhere where she may not have a computer to use and would possibly need to go to the library or reference the books that she had available. She hated it but it was understandable.

While she was working she was unaware to the three sets of eyes that kept turning in her direction every so often. Watching as she would run her tongue along her lower lip before biting down in concentration, or how she would push her hair behind her ear repeatedly. Chicka was impressed with her dedication to this assignment and it made him wonder why she wanted to become a lawyer when it was obvious that she had a love for a career that was completely different than that. However he chose not to make mention of that fact, and instead decided that he would watch on and see what she would do with this, who knew; maybe this assignment would show her that her talents lie elsewhere, she was obviously smart enough to be a lawyer but that didn't mean that it would make her happy.

Mori felt himself unknowingly thinking of the same thing. The one common goal with the men in the host club was not only to make the customers of the club happy, the rich and wealthy girls who chose to spend a large amount of money as well as a larger amount of their time in the Host Club; but there was a goal in particular that was near and dear to all of the clubs members except for one obviously. They wanted _her _to be happy. They wanted her to find what her true path was not just what she had decided she should do in her mother's memory. If she decided that being a lawyer was what it would take to make her happy and make her go far then the club would never stop supporting her. But until she proved that that was truly what she was passionate about they had all decided they would support her in whatever other quest she chose to delve into. That was how they all came to decide that regardless of the cost they would pay for her expenses for this project. She never knew that they always paid for everything that the money gathered by the club was often invested. But there was a part of that that they never told her. All of the money that she brought in since the club had started had been put into an account, and not one to cover a debt that was the price of most of the outfits that they wore on a daily basis outside of school. It was nothing to them that the vase had been broken, she had simply peaked their interest, and she was different. She didn't act like she cared about their money or their status she cared about them and she never played favorites; she cared for everyone equally with no complaint.

It was obvious that she had a passion for cooking, no one had said anything to her about it yet but there were plans. It was the reason that all of the revenue that she had brought in over the last two years had been placed in to an account for her to use when she had graduated. No one knew the total of it except Kyoya, but last year they had all added some money to it for Christmas and her birthday as a bit of an extra boost to the account. Mori was sure that by the time she had graduated from Ouran she would have more than enough to start a business or practice of her own when she was ready, but they would of course all make sure that there was a healthy boost in the account prior to graduation. They were all very aware that when she found out she wouldn't allow them to deposit money into the account on her behalf so it was necessary to plan to make all deposits before she found out about it. Mori's only hope was that they could steer her in the right direction before the put all of her effort into a career that she would obviously not be happy with.

Satoshi was confused. Haruhi was nothing like what he thought she would be. He had only met her a few times but when he met her the first time he was surprised to find that she was posing as a boy. But it did little to assure him that she wasn't after the men in the group. Although she had not shown any romantic interest in the men of the club in the beginning; knowing the women attending Ouran he wasn't so sure that her attendance in the Host Club was not due to a plot or a business transaction. Mori was Satoshi's older brother sure, but Satoshi was always much more protective over the older Morinozuka then he was with anyone else. And when he had seen how his brother had looked at the girl that day, he became immediately wary of her intentions. But this situation was strongly disappointing his original assumption. To him it didn't seem like she had an ulterior motive for her presence other than to honor her word. She wanted to work off her debt. If she succeeded then she would prove her loyalty to honor and to Satoshi this was very, very important. To a Morinozuka honor was the main priority. Even if you were not the strongest fighter in the world, if you had honor it made you deserving of respect, no matter what. And right now she was proving that she did have honor. She was dedicated to this task, and her asking for help had been a surprise. He knew his brother cared deeply for her as well as he knew that the other members of the club did as well. Satoshi had decided that he would be rooting for his brother and cousin until the end, and would do anything necessary to help them win in the little race for love they had started. If that meant badgering Chicka into helping the girl and helping her as much as he could himself he would do it. What confused him how ever was her dedication to doing most of the work herself. He noticed that as they proved to her they could competently follow instructions and that they could handle a knife she had stepped back a bit to keep working, but not really interfering in what they were doing, often willingly giving them other tasks to start on while she was finishing up what she was doing. But she did everything, nothing was to menial a task for her to complete, from prep work to dishes she really didn't care if it needed done it seemed she would do it, and it seemed to the younger man that she wouldn't stop until the job was done and done right. He was almost tempted to pay the fee to come and eat breakfast with the Host club. She was a _really _good cook. If after all of this she was unable to marry into money he was sure that whatever man she chose would be happy to go to work to come home to a meal made by her. The food she created he was sure was deviated from original recipes but she always found a way to change the dish and make it her own.

All the men in the room were drawn to look at her, and feeling their eyes she looked up, eyeballing each one of them in confusion.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked reaching to brush what she was sure might be a crumb or something from her face. They all shook their heads, she was really quite clueless. With all of her smarts and such she was sill unaware of the attention that she unintentionally called to herself.

She really was a unique being; how long would it take for her to figure that out though? None of them had an answer to that question but Mori had the suspicion that she most likely never would.

READERS!

Super exciting news for you all! I have joined the Nanowrimo competition if you don't know what that means it's a national writing contest to reach 50k words or more in a month! Do you know what that means for all of you? Well I'm using this fanfic as my base for my submission so from now until the end of the month I will be posting every chapter I can to keep up my word count. I could use all the support I can get I'm going to try to beat Oregon's word count holder of his 300k words in a month, and I'm hoping you will all support me in my quest! Please I don't normally ask for reviews but the more encouragement that I get the more chapters you get! I promise this is not a bribe only a humble request from me to you! Thanks again for sticking with me I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Look forward to A LOT more to come.

Love and Light

EsantraLee


	12. Chapter 12

Over Breakfast

Chapter 12

Haruhi looked at her progress and smiled. She had just finished three days worth of homework in a matter of a few hours while the maids finished up the last of the food prep. Haruhi had worried about not getting her school work done on time because of all of the time it was taking to prep and prepare all of the food for the next day, and though she was excited to start her new tasks, she needed to keep her scholarship and in order to do that she needed to keep her homework done. And in the process of working on her new project she had been putting off some of the assignments that she didn't have due till later that week.

Breathing deep she closed the lid of the laptop that Chicka had insisted that she use, and started to pack up the cord and wireless mouse. After a few minuets everything was as it was when she entered the study room. Admittedly Haruhi had been hesitant to accept help from the staff not wanting them to have to do the work that she had committed to doing. But after the repeated insistence of all the men in the kitchen she had given in silently happy that she would be sleeping, or at least be in bed tonight instead of working on school work which had been her original intention. Deep down she was grateful even if she was a bit remorseful for making the staff do the remainder of her work. She would find a way to thank them before she left it was the least she could do.

Standing she put her study things in her pack and slung it over her shoulder to place in the outer room. After doing so she exited the rooms and headed for the kitchen intent on making sure that everything on her list had been finished and the prepared food was ready to be delivered to the school before morning. She had decided to do a traditional American breakfast as suggested by Satoshi who seemed to be thrown into another world by a dish called biscuit's and gravy. Haruhi smiled as she walked the halls to the kitchen admiring all of the paintings and well placed decor. All in all she had really enjoyed her stay at the Haninozuka estate. But as she had been told earlier that day she would be going to stay with the Hitachiin brothers after tonight and after would be going to stay at Kyouya's and then Tamaki's house and last she would stay at Mori's.

Haruhi heaved a sigh and stiffened momentarily when she felt arms wrap around her small waist. Inhaling deeply she recognized the scent of Sandalwood and Lilacs; Mori. She smiled and leaned into him relaxing instantly.

"mm, Mori? What's up?" she asked him enjoying the feeling of being held.

"Mitsukuni is waiting, he wants to talk." Mori told her as she turned to look at him.

"Sure I was just going to check on things in the kitchen and make sure everything is done." she told him looking him in the eye. He smirked and shook his head.

"Satoshi is delivering everything now and will be making sure that everything is going in to the walk-in based on your directions. Chicka is with Kyouya teaching him how to use the site that he created. No need to worry everything is taken care of." Mori told her in a rare long explanation.

"wow everything is done? That was fast! I'll have to thank your brother when I see him he didn't have to go to all that trouble, I would have been happy to deliver the food and unload it." Haruhi told him with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"He was happy to help, and a few of the maids volunteered to help him. You have made quite an impression on the staff here." Mori told her taking her hand and guiding her to Honey's bedroom. Once they reached the door he opened it and ushered her inside.

"Haru-chan! Did you get your homework done? Are you free now?" Honey asked her launching himself at her middle and hugging her close to him like he would his Usa-chan. Haruhi nodded and laughed lightly placing a gentle kiss on his golden crown.

"Yes, thanks to all of your help and a few hours with my nose to the grindstone I'm done with my work for the night. Though I need to get some sleep after dinner or I might not make it through tomorrow. Apparently I'm going to be staying with the twins for the next night and that in it self with me exhausting. But for now I'm all yours." she said smiling. Behind her Mori approached and wrapped his arms around her and Honey, he leaned close and put his lips to her ear;

"I like the sound of that." he breathed, making her tremble slightly. "But Takashi we need to talk to Haru-chan before we get too distracted." Honey interrupted tugging them to the bed to sit down in a rare show of maturity.

"Sure Honey but what do we need to talk about that's so important?" Haruhi asked becoming confused at his suddenly serious behavior.

"Us!" he said bouncing up on the bed.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Haru-chan, how do you feel about Takashi and me?" Honey asked, looking her in the eye. Haruhi put her finger to her chin in thought.

"Well I like you both a lot, and part of me wants to believe that those feelings are growing a lot. I defiantly care about you both but I guess part of me would have a hard time choosing between the two of you." Haruhi said trying to be honest. Honey giggled a bit and looked at Haruhi.

"Okay, how about the rest of the host club?" He asked her.

"Well you all kind of hold a special place in my heart, but I guess I just don't know what the answer to that question would be, I mean your all amazing people in your own way its hard to say that I care about any of you more then the other." She told them hoping she didn't hurt their feelings; her eyes downcast she studied the floor with a new found appreciation. "To be honest I had never really thought of any of you in a romantic sense. I'm a commoner, and your families would much rather you be with someone that is your equal, its what is best. So I was always happy just being your friend."

"But that isn't your decision to make." Mori said making her look sharply up at him in confusion. Before she could speak he continued. "we all care for you deeply; all of us. And if we wanted to be with you there is not a single parent or family head that would deny us that, you have gained a lot of respect amongst the elders of our society." he told her honestly.

"What do you mean? I mean until now I didn't think any of you could possibly be attracted to me in a romantic sense, you all have beautiful women flocking to you all the time, they all really like you and are much more feminine then I am, they also know how to act properly in front of important people, I would be more of a liability then an asset." She told them pretty sure of her assessment of the situation.

"You really don't think a lot of yourself do you Haru-chan?" Honey asked rhetorically, they had all suspected this insecurity in her before but Honey had until now refused to believe that she really would think so little of her self.

"Tamaki and Kyouya said it themselves your name and financial status are everything in your world, before I was indebted to the club Fujioka was not even a blip on your radar." she told them matter of factly.

"But Haru-chan I think that is your biggest problem, you don't think as much of yourself as you should, in truth even the chairman had noticed you before you entered the club. According to Tama-chan he had been looking to offer you internship at their families law firm long before you entered the host club. They didn't realize though that you had so many talents, but your test scores were higher then any student in Ouran in the last decade. There were a lot of people impressed with you before we even knew you. I know you wont agree but you have become even more of an important asset since you became friends with us all, because to have you would mean having all of us as seriously potential associates as well. Your name might not have been worth much when you first got here but your way more important now because of those you effect so deeply. You have made a lot of important friends because your so special Haru-chan I am just sad you didn't know how special you really are before now." Honey told her seriously.

Haruhi was stunned, had she really become that important to everyone? But she wasn't even anything special. She was just Haruhi Fujioka daughter of a small time lawyer and a cross dresser. But Honey made it sound like she was some kind of special treasure.

"I had no idea." she said Mori chuckled.

"of course you didn't, its one of the reason's we all love you. Your humility is not just refreshing Haruhi, it is completely endearing to us all even if you don't know it, none of us have any intention of leaving you behind when we graduate because we wouldn't be who we are now if it were not for you." Mori told her hugging her close.

"And that is why we need you to know to very important things Haru-chan. The first will probably really surprise you, but you wouldn't have to chose between Takashi and me. You see Takashi and I never want to be apart even if we were married to different women. Even though we are actually family now Takashi still feel the strong bond that our ancestors created long ago, and have lived in fear for a really long time that marriage would change that. But when Takashi told me he thought he was falling in love with you and I told him the same we were torn at first but after talking to our fathers we were informed that there could be some arrangements made but only if you approved. Its a huge benefit of having a lot of old money." Honey explained.

"Your saying that if I chose you then I would have both of you and wouldn't have to choose?" Honey and Mori both nodded smiling.

"But the second thing is we both feel its important that before you make a choice that anyone else from the club get a chance to tell you how they feel first. You see we want it to be fair. But just know that no matter what you decided you wont be losing any of us, because we would all still want to be near you. So we want you to take a chance to see what we all have to offer you before you decide, not because we want to share you but because we want you to be happy, and we would all have a really hard time with it if you chose one of us and you were not happy with the choice when the others might have been more suitable." Honey finished with a soft smile. It was hard for him to think of sharing Haruhi with anyone else but Mori but he knew it was the right thing to do for now, she deserved as much of a chance as she can get to be happy, neither of them could think of losing her just as neither could imagine trapping her in a marriage that would make her unhappy either.

"just don't take too long to decide okay!" Honey told her cheerily, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Haruhi laughed. She was still surprised to hear what they had both told her was the truth but somehow she knew all along that her place in life would be with this group of men regardless of who she ended up with in the end. She still couldn't see Tamaki ever thinking of her as more then his daughter or Kyouya ever being attracted to her at all, and she never thought that she would have entered the twins world enough to be considered, nor did she think that particular match would work anyhow, but Honey and Mori were right about one thing, she needed to think very carefully about this, regardless of how much they care it will be the part that cares that will get hurt if she made a hasty decision to be with one of them with out being sure that that one was the one that she really wanted and would make her the most happy. She looked closely at both the men sitting with her deciding with a steel will that she would not let them down no matter what.


	13. Chapter 13

Over Breakfast

Chapter 13

The next morning found Haruhi in the kitchen of the Haninozuka estate nervously baking at four am. She had already decided the night before that she wanted to do something for the staff for all of their help and found that she wanted to prepare a meal for them all, hence the reason she was now found in front of the built in griddle dropping bits of doughy batter on to the grill and putting an assorted cheese mixture on top and smashing them down to a flat patty. Turning she worked on the scrambled eggs and ham; her personal favorite. Once finished with the mixture she worked on slicing the strawberries for the fruit and Greek yogurt parfait she was preparing. Hearing a timer go off signaling the bacon and biscuit she had put in the oven were done.

She was always like this when she was nervous. Her father always got upset because he gained so much weight during those times. Once she had been found with over seven dozen muffins, her father had been so sick of the assortment of muffins that he had packaged them up while she was at school and given them to his friends at the bar begging them to take them out of his house.

Though she was confidant in her ability to cook she was unsure if the meal that she had planned was going to be high class enough for the girls who would be eating. Today she wouldn't have a student helper instead Satoshi and Mori had decided that they would help to make sure that everything was done properly since they had helped to prepare everything the day before. The next few days were going to be rough, but she was sure she could handle the extra work, and knew that she would do her best. But it didn't help to ease the tight knot in her belly. Soon she started to dish everything up, and un-panned the biscuits. There was a table in the kitchen for the staff and she started to set the table. If her assumptions were correct she would have just enough time to set the table and do the dishes before she needed to put on her blazer and get around for school. As far as she knew Mori was in the dojo though he had not sought her out and Honey not being a morning person...ever, was still in bed.

Just as she was finishing the last bits of setting the table Chicka came wandering in to the kitchen looking slightly bleary eyed.

"Oh, good morning Chicka-chan. How did you sleep?" Haruhi asked carrying a few dishes to the sink and began to rinse them off. "according to the staff schedule you have a bagel and a cup of coffee in the morning when you get up. Its sitting on the end of the counter for you." she told him loading the dishes into the washer. Chicka rubbed his eyes and looked slightly confused at the table and eyed the apron around Haruhi's small waist.

"Where did all of this food come from, the cook's are not typically up this early." he inquired taking a long serious pull from his coffee mug. Haruhi chuckled slightly inside at how "grown up" he looked just then, remembering the same look crossing her dad's face in the mornings when he had worked an extra long shift at the bar.

"Actually I have been up for a while. I cooked it all to thank everyone for all their help finishing the food prep for this morning. I have to be there early and woke up earlier then I had intended and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided that I would make everyone breakfast so that they didn't have to and they would get to eat something too. I made a separate batch of everything for your parents, since everyone else is eating at school in the host club." she told him wiping her hands after wiping off the counters. She took the apron off and placed in the laundry shoot at the end of the kitchen were she had learned went straight to the laundry room for staff so that they kept everything together. She smiled at Chicka and drank the last of her Orange juice.

"Haruhi." She jumped startled at the mention of her name. She hadn't herd any one come in. Haruhi turned and smiled brightly at the freshly showered Mori and a still bleary eyed Honey. Haruhi handed them each a class of breakfast cider that she had put together for everyone as a warm alternative to coffee or hot chocolate. Honey took a long drink and gave a sloppy grin. Mori simply nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Haru-chan I feel much better now. What is this?" Honey asked climbing down from Mori's shoulder and taking a good look at the table in the kitchen laden with food.

"Where did all of this food come from? Did the cook come in early?" Honey asked confused.

"Haruhi did it this morning apparently she couldn't sleep any more and wanted to repay the staff for their help by managing breakfast for our parents and the staff as well." Chicka informed his brother tightly taking another drink of his coffee. Honey's eyes went impossibly wide and even Mori's mouth gaped slightly in surprise.

"Haru-chan you didn't have to do that. They were happy to help. You had to have been up since like 7am to get all of this dun huh?" Honey said. Haruhi blushed.

"Four actually." Mori supplied, making Haruhi blush harder. She was sure that four am didn't even exist on Honey's clock and that there was a good chance that Mori only knew because he was up at five for training with his uncle that morning. Haruhi had to go to great pains to keep the boys asleep while trying to get out of bed, they had both been holding rather tight to her.

"Wow! Haru-chan that's early! Are you going to be able to cook at school today?" Honey asked her picking up his bag from the hanger by the back door where they had left it the day before.

"Of course! Plus Satoshi and Mori-sempai are going to be helping me today so I wont have to do it all my self and you guys helped a lot yesterday so everything just needs to go into the pans and be seasoned and cooked." Haruhi told them jotting down a quick note to leave on the table for the staff to find so that they knew everything was fresh and where their master's food was placed to stay warm, knowing that the staff would be there any minuet.

"Your so nice Haru-chan!" Honey said bouncing out the door and heading to the waiting town car. Mori confiscated Haruhi's bag to carry it himself and Chicka put the lap top that he had decided that she needed to use regularly to keep her new project in order, over his shoulder and followed behind them all. Haruhi had just placed the note when the Cook she had met the day before came into the kitchen carrying her coat signaling she had just arrived.

"What's all of this young miss?" she asked Haruhi.

"Just my way of saying thanks for all the help yesterday. There is a note on the table by the muffins telling you about everything. Enjoy!" Haruhi said with a smile and a bow, and turned to leave not giving the older women a chance to respond.

The drive to school was uneventful, Chicka took the opportunity to teach her briefly how to run the site that he had put together while Mori and Honey discussed a project presentation that they had due in third period. All in all it was peaceful, and she had a slightly guilty feeling of sadness when she thought about staying with the twins for the next two days knowing that she wouldn't be having the same peaceful stay with them. As much as she cared for them she understood that they took a special type of handling and patience that she was concerned she just might not have this week.

Soon they arrived at the school and they exited, heading toward the entrance to the school, listening to squeals of Moe from some of the girls that attend the host club as they headed inside. They went to the Music room, going inside to start everything. Chicka had decided that he would stay having been assured by Kyouya that he would most defiantly get a free breakfast for helping with the website.

When they arrived it was to see all of the host club members there doing various things to get ready for the event that morning. The twins were handing out casual costume clothing for the Host's to wear, at Haruhi's request. Tamaki was arranging for the staff to get the decorations placed properly, and Kyouya was overseeing everything. Satoshi was sipping some tea waiting for them to arrive. When they entered he noticed them and rose to come get his orders. Haruhi placed her things back in the changing room and removed her blazer replacing it with an apron. Everyone was all work this morning with little talk and goofing off which she was extremely thankful for, and in an hour and a half everything was perfect and set on the table. With Satoshi and Mori's help they had finished everything in record time even getting a bit of help from the Shadow Kine; maintaining timers and frying pans that needed to sit and cook a bit while the others put together things like biscuit's and squeezing orange juice, and adding finishing touches to other things. Haruhi taught the twins to wipe each plate and dish before it was served to make sure that there are no prints or unsightly smudges on the dishes making the meal look even more top notch.

Once done Mori and Haruhi disappeared into the back to get their costumes on and Haruhi went back to the kitchen to get the cloth napkins that Tamaki had insisted would be just perfect for the table setting. Kyouya had agreed to stand at a podium at the front of the room by the door with a list of people who had purchased a plate at the table that morning and would be checking them in. Tamaki and Honey would Host at the table, while the twins would be seating guests, Satoshi and Mori would be in charge of taking care of refilling drinks for customers. Everyone had a job and a part and when the twins pulled the doors open they were greeted by everyone standing around the room in unison.

"Welcome to the Host Club, Good Morning!"


	14. Chapter 14

Over Breakfast

Chapter 14

**Doors opening; Girls gasping and chattering, each host is in position around the room or at the door to the kitchen, and the smell of food wafts over them all.**

"Welcome to the host club, please line up so I may check your reservations at the door." Kyouya said with a professional smile on his face and a waving indication of his hand. He was surprised to see that there were both men and women lining up for their plate. This would mean a large jump in their profits, he knew that their regular Princesses would be joining the mornings festivities but he had not calculated that some of those women would bring their intended with them; he only hoped that Haruhi had prepared enough food to feed everyone. His smile grew wider and he found his inner nine year old doing a dance on his shoulder singing "money, money, money! MONEY!" this had been a very good idea indeed, if they can keep it together and keep up with everything.

Haruhi had placed her self in a section of the kitchen she had set up to put each plate together assembly line style, so that as she filled one dish she could fill them all. Satoshi and Mori would maintain the food that she had going on the stove, and keep refilling the pitchers with cider, coffee, and juice, keeping tea and coffee constantly brewing. The twins would pick up each plate as she finished filling them and wipe the edges with the tape wrapped cloth as she had shown them to do, and would then place them on their carts to take to the dining area. Honey would help to hand out the plates and keep the guests occupied along with Tamaki while they were waiting for the next course or for drinks to be refilled. Kyouya kept everyone happy, and was offering the suggested cooking class taught by Haruhi for one guest per day in the mornings for an additional fee of course.

After each serving wave the dirty dishes would be gathered up and brought to the kitchen and Satoshi and Mori would load them in the washer while Haruhi went to greet guests and make sure that the food was to their liking. All in all everyone was working and operating like a well oiled machine, and things were going far better then she thought they possibly could have. Even Tamaki and Honey were behaving them selves and the twins were keeping the twinsest to a minimum.

All too soon the meal was winding to a close, with everyone having breached their food capacity trying to get a taste of everything served. Even the hosts had managed a helping or two while taking care of the guests. And almost too soon it was over. Once Haruhi, Mori, and Satoshi had put all of the dishes away and none were left in the stack, Kyouya took the opportunity to step in and ask them all to step out of the kitchen for a moment. Mori and Satoshi went out while Haruhi put her apron on the hook and followed behind them into the dining area. As she exited the kitchen she realized the everyone was still there. Suddenly all of the guests stood up and started clapping and cheering, shouting complements, even Kyouya let out an exclamation that sounded a lot like "So much money Haruhi!"

"We just wanted to let you know how much we appreciate your hard work today the food was amazing and things could not have gone better. Our lovely Princes and Princesses would not settle until you knew just how much they loved the meal Haruhi, so well done!" Tamaki told her as they started to quiet. Haruhi turned and odd shade of red and gave a small smile, placing her hands on her thighs she bowed to the large crowd of people.

"Thank you very much for all of your praise! But I was truly a group effort, and I much thank everyone involved today for everything you did to help make this morning a huge success!" she told them all honestly, causing many nods of agreement or thanks. Slowly each guest was ushered out of the Music room to go to their classes for the day. Haruhi went to the kitchen to make sure that everything was in order for the next morning and for this afternoon's host club meeting, and gathering. She gathered all of the laundry and started to haul them to the hamper to be collected by the school staff and washed for the next day. The twins had offered to be in charge of putting wardrobe away and everyone else except for Kyouya was making sure that the outer room was cleaned up and ready for that afternoon.

When they were done they had 20 minuets till their classes started and everything was in its place the hosts gathered in the sitting area in the corner of the room for an ending pow wow before they went to class.

" Well you will be happy to know that there was defiantly a very substantial raise in our profits today thanks for Haruhi's smart shopping and careful planning and everyone's hard work. It looks like at this rate all the damage that Tamaki did last month on the Renaissance era week will be completely covered as well as the little Spanish armada fiasco the month prior. I have to say I am impressed." Kyouya said looking at his little black book, with a satisfied grin on his face. This was it he just knew it. This little experiment of theirs was going to give him back some of his sanity! He knew there was no way that Haruhi would allow Tamaki to interfere in her little project and as long as that happens they were practically assured that there were no spending binges on their part making every penny made after today and most of what was made today, complete profit for the club. This made Kyouya Ootori an extremely happy man.

Two arms snaked around Haruhi's middle as two red heads leaned in to nuzzle her cheeks; "Wow Haruhi you've impressed the shadow king;" Hikaru said.

"that's unheard of here an Ouran! Congratulations, Kyouya will be seeing dollar signs for weeks thanks to you." Kaoru finished with a large smile waiting for Kyouya's eye brow to twitch, when nothing happened they were confused.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER! I WANT TO SHOW MY APPRECIATION FOR HER HARD WORK TOO!" Tamaki screeched, again they waited; nothing.

"Nope you can't rile me today, say what you want but your not getting through." Kyouya said with a grin as he snapped his little black book closed and walked to grab his bag.

"Oh by the way, Haruhi the guests have requested for your cider to be served tomorrow morning as well if you need more ingredients just give me the list and I'll have it filled and delivered to the school before we get here tomorrow. Your grocery store seems to have a liking for you, and has kindly offered to make small deliveries to the school for you when you need it." Kyouya told her, he latched on to Tamaki's ear and dragged him out of the room before he could end up in his corner completely useless. No matter how good a mood he was in it can always be soured by the blond moron.

The twins went to gather their things, when they stepped away Honey launched himself at her giving her a huge hug. "Wow Haru-chan, you should do this more often. Your a great cook!" he told her giving her a peck on the cheek before settling on his feet back on the floor.

"Thank you Sempai, but you guys helped me a lot too you know." She told him blushing lightly at all the praise. Mori placed his hand on her shoulder from behind making her crane her neck to look at him.

"You did well today Haruhi. We would not have known what to do with out you leading us all." He told her honestly.

"That's right! With out you I wouldn't know how to make lots of different things, and that's just from watching you for the one day! The food was amazing!" Satoshi told her enthusiastically.

"Yes I agree, though I did have my doubts, you preformed amiably today, you should be proud of yourself." Chicka said to her slinging his own bag over his shoulder and heading to the door, with Satoshi not far behind. Haruhi did her best to thank them and accept their praise, and they all headed in opposite directions to their classes, making it through the door with only seconds to spare.

Once she sat down in her chair and pulled out her books and note book, she took a deep breath and released it with a whoosh. She had made it through this morning, no worse for the wear, and found that she was more excited then she would admit or anyone would understand for the next day to come, this was turning out to be beneficial for everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

Over Breakfast

Chapter 15

Lunch time cam and Haruhi was just packing up her things to go find somewhere quiet to eat, when someone walked up behind her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Startled Haruhi jumped slightly but relaxed when she herd the familiar voice of Kyouya.

"Haruhi I meant to speak with you about some of the things I have come up with to help earn more money for the club. But I would need your consent and input of course." he told her holding up his black book for emphasis. Haruhi bowed her head with a smile.

"Sure Sempai, what is it?" she asked. Kyouya motioned to her lunch bag and then to the door;

"Well I believe you where about to eat lunch correct?" he said. At her nod he continued, " well then shall we go to the music room to discus this I believe Renge and Chicka will already be there they have both agreed to help with this as well, so I felt it would be best if we just started working together from the beginning." he explained stepping back and allowing her to pass him and leave the classroom first.

"Sure that sounds fine." she said heading down the hallway.

The walk was short and was mostly filled with talk of the host clubs theme for this afternoon and the next days menu for the morning gathering. Once they reached the doors Kyouya stepped to the side and opened the door motioning for her to walk through and sure enough there was Renge and Chicka seated on one of the groups of sofa's in the middle of the room, they were bickering about something or another when the other two approached.

"Hello you two thank you for joining us for this break. We only have an hour shall we get started?" Kyouya asked taking a seat across from Renge and Haruhi across from Chicka. Haruhi opened her bento box and grabbed her chopsticks intent on spending the first part of the meeting eating.

The others had done the same except for Kyouya who had pulled out his lap top and turned it on. While he was waiting for it to start up he turned to everyone and made eye contact.

"Now the reason I have called you all here because this little experiment that we are conducting has gotten a lot more coverage then I had thought that it would. I have received e-mails from the few select staff including the chairman of course expressing some extremely high interest in having Haruhi provide their lunches each day rather then order from the school. This of course will not exactly make the kitchen staff happy but I'm sure that is not our problem. I have been reviewing a few things just to double check but if we wanted this could become quite a large endeavor. Haruhi you would be able to earn more then enough money to repay the host club your debt as well as start saving for college." He told them all while typing away on his computer.

Haruhi's eyes became glazed, and she had gone very still. Renge coughed trying to cover her laugh at the girls reaction to the idea of being out of debt but still making money to put in her savings.

Haruhi's mind was whirring. The biggest thought on her mind was whether or not she would be able to handle all of that work by her self. The idea was a bit over whelming.

"Um, I don't know I need to make sure I can still do my school work if I can't keep my scholarship all of this will be for nothing anyhow." Haruhi finally said unsure. Kyouya placed his finger on the bridge of his glasses and pushed them up while looking at her he said plainly;

"of course Haruhi if you were to agree you would have staff as well as the host club at your disposal."

"Well I'm sure that at least the staff at the Haninozuka estate would be willing to help out. After the impression that Haruhi left during her stay they seemed extremely happy. My mother said she had the best cup of coffee she had ever had while at home. This due to the fact that cook is not in such a bad mood. I'm sure they would be more then willing to contribute some of their time." Chicka said taking a sip of his green tea.

"We could also work out a prep schedule I'm sure that we could start some type of knife skills class to help with the vegetable prep if we are thinking lunch there are a lot more possibility's available and we will need more produce." Haruhi interjected taking out her laptop and turning it on.

" I see I had not thought of that but the guys in the newspaper owe me a favor for a few pictures of the hosts I provided for them a few months back. I can always get an announcement placed in there." Renge suggested already typing away at her phone.

Haruhi nodded. "Okay, I think I can do this then. If we do this right we can add profits and boost moral for the Host club while we are at it but I think it would be good if all of the members took a class or something to become more acquainted with cooking, this way when they are helping me it will not require extreme amounts of direction." she told them already looking up different idea's for making this a success. Chicka smirked at her fast adaptation to the laptop she was now required to carry. She had even pointed out a few more efficient ways of changing the styles and themes of the site he had created so that it would be a set rotation except for holidays. When he thought of the holidays coming up he realized something very important.

"Haruhi, have you thought of anything specific for Christmas yet?" Chicka asked suddenly making everyone pause. Haruhi thought for a moment and shook her head.

"I had thought about it, but I had not quite gotten so far as to plan it." She told them some what bashfully, embarrassed at her lack of planning.

"Well we still have one month to worry about it. It is only October after all. And Nekozawa has actually made a request for Halloween or what he calls Samhain. He had wondered if the host club would cater the little club gathering they are having following their ritual. They will be fasting before hand so it would involve a healthy meal instead of just snacks." Kyouya told her.

"Doesn't Ouran have a catering club?" Renge asked looking up from some plating samples that Haruhi had asked her to look over.

"Actually they do but after the salmonella incident last year most of the clubs at school are not asking the catering club to cover it. Mostly students here have the money to have their events catered from out side the school but most would prefer to go through the school if they can. However that is simply not an option while they are still taking classes to recover some of their dignity. So the Black magic club has asked us." Kyouya answered.

"Yeah but, well isn't this a host club? Not a catering club. I'm not saying I am against the idea I just don't want to hear Tamaki-Sempai yowl later about the change." Haruhi said suspiciously.

"Well actually I'm e-mailing him now to let him know about the change we will have a meeting this afternoon after club to discuss the idea of it but even Renge has agreed this is not a bad addition to the Host Clubs functions. In fact the words host club typically indicate that we will be hosting something at some point. And while we host small events that is nothing compared to where this looks like it is going. You let me handle that moron Haruhi if you want to do it I will make sure you have all you need." Kyouya told her with a slight laugh in his voice. His eyes how ever seemed to be burning with the idea of how much money this could make if she could pull it off. Haruhi shook her head conceding to the idea that Kyouya would handle the big details she just had to show up and cook. And that she was okay with. But not before she let out a mumble that sounded a lot like "Shadow King" and started to look up somethings online about what Samhain was exactly and how to prepare food for it.

All too soon lunch was over and Haruhi stayed behind a bit to talk to Kyouya while he was putting his own things away.

"Sempai, a word if I may?" Haruhi asked politely. Kyouya straightened and looked at her pushing his glasses up his nose to rest more comfortably. As he did so he took the time as he often had to study her, and he noted that for the first time since he had met her he seemed to be seeing the signs of nervousness. Concern flashed briefly through his eyes before returning to their usual indifference.

"Of course Haruhi, is something wrong?" he asked her.

"Well don't you think this is going a bit fast? I mean this was my first day, what if it isn't like this later, and I can't take the pressure?" she asked him worried that all her hard work would only disappoint the others in the end. "I mean some of the members are even resorting to preforming commoner's tasks to help me. I don't want them to resent me because they are helping me lower the debt that I created for my self." she told him looking at the floor. Kyouya's eyes widened a bit and he stood very still for a moment trying to decide how to proceed. There where a thousand reasons why she had no reason to worry about the out come of this experiment but he didn't know how to tell her those things with out possibly ruining it for her. What he could not understand was why such a smart and strong girl like Haruhi seemed to be slightly overwhelmed by the idea of the pressure. He stepped forward and hooked a finger under her chin and made her look at him, he only wanted to say this once or people would start to think he was the nice guy Haruhi believed he was all along.

"Haruhi, I need you to listen carefully to what I am about to say okay? Because I don't want to have to repeat my self later. Am I clear." at her confused nod he continued. " It will not happen. What your worried about, and what your thinking. It will never come to fruition. Your not honestly telling me after all the hard work you put in to get a scholarship here that your going to fall short due to the pressure your under now? You have friends Haruhi, even people who love you and need for you to succeed. With all of the people you have helped just since you have been here, you will not fail. Because to us it is simply not an option." he told her, to punctuate things unsaid he swiftly leaned in and pecked her on the nose, and smiled, then proceeded to the door of the classroom. All the way back to class he kept thinking one thing over and over;

"Haruhi's birthday is the week before Halloween."


	16. Chapter 16

Over Breakfast

Chapter 16

*In the Host Club Meeting Room: Music Room # 3*

"Alright everyone we don't have much time to discuss things at the moment, but I wanted to all remind you that the 15th is coming up soon and we need to discuss what we are going to be doing." Kyouya said looking at all the men standing in the room. Kyouya had sent messages to all of the male members of the host club purposefully leaving out the current subject of their discussion; Haruhi.

They currently all stood gathered in the middle of the room. Most of them with serious looks on their faces. Except Tamaki who only seemed to be confused.

"Kyouya, what's happening on the 15th?" Tamaki asked.

Kaoru covered his mouth gasping in shock and honey and Hikaru played the overly dramatic copycats.

"Oh no Kyo-chan!" Honey started.

"The experience Tomo had last year;" Hikaru started,

"Must have been so traumatic that it has caused him a slight case of amnesia..." Kaoru picked up.

"And now that day is totally blocked out of his mind!" they finished together dramatically.

Mori simply nodded his head mildly agreeing with the words of the other three.

"Tamaki, you idiot its Haruhi's birthday." Kyouya told him mildly surprised.

Tamaki continued to stare at them all like he wasn't even there. Honey walked up to him and waved his hand in front of his face, and Mori looked carefully in his eyes.

"He has passed out." Mori stated simply. They boys all turned back to Kyouya choosing to ignore their King for the time being.

"Now we don't want what happened last year to happen again, correct? We need to make that our top priority. Also we need to take some more time to analyze her particular likes and dislikes this year. Get to thinking on the different parts you can play and Mori, Honey, please speak with your brothers we may need their help as well. I will talk to Renge after club today and explain the details. She was not privy to that little experiment of ours last year so she may be able to help a little more this year." Kyouya said. They all looked at each other determined, only Tamaki remained oblivious. They continued discussing little jobs here and there that they would have to get done first. Suddenly a bulb went on and then shattered above Tamaki's head as what they were talking about suddenly sunk in. His eyes got wide and ran to Kyouya grabbing him by the shirt collar and bringing his face close as he started to wale:

"Kyouya, NO! You can't let it happen again! Not again! Never again! Lobellia can't be there, Zuka must die first! NO! No! No!" he started to mumble incoherently.

*SMACK*SILENCE* Mori had grabbed Tamaki, spun him around and smacked him smartly across the face. "Calm your self Tamaki." he said and stepped away, allowing Honey to climb back up to his shoulders.

Tamaki blinked the sting snapping him out of his panic. He shook his head and his face brightened in a way only a moron's can and he threw his fist in the air;

"Alright men we have only on mission for the next several weeks: operation Haruhi's birthday will now re-commence! Remember we all have our clients but she is our true Princess!" He shouted in his determined fashion only to be tackled to the ground by the twins when Haruhi walked in effectively shutting the blond man up.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late Nekozawa-Sempai, stopped me in the hall on the way and had a bunch of questions for me and gave me some research material for their dinner party." Haruhi told them placing her bag neatly in the closet in the back room.

"I'll let it pass this time Haruhi, being that you were in fact discussing business." Kyouya said simply causing Haruhi to pause for a moment on her way to the kitchen. That pause was all the time that the twins needed to leave their current victim and on to their favorite victim. Twin arms snaked around her in an all too familiar way and she sighed.

"So Haruhi, are you sure you still want to become a lawyer you seem to be good at this cooking stuff." Hikaru stated.

"Of course I do, its been my dream for too long to give it up now." She told them.

"Surely Haruhi, you know by now its a woman's prerogative to change her mind." Kaoru told her with a cat like grin.

"Well not this woman." She told them with a grin reminding them just how unlike other girls she really was. They both shrugged it off looking at each other silently agreeing to make sure she gave this more thought, but there was time still for that and they would think of something. They were her best friends after all, it was the least they could do.

A few hours later and Haruhi was round out to her last client when she looked up to see who it was she was startled to see the Chairman of all people sitting down to her couch. Startled she stood and bowed respectfully.

"Chairman, I'm sorry I was not aware you would be stopping by today. Though to be honest I have only seen you at club functions never during club hours." she admitted her head still bowed.

"Now, now, Haruhi there is no need for that. I already told you call me Uncle! And I wanted to come here today to congratulate you on your accomplishment today." he told her laughing lightly.

"Um, Sir I don't know what you mean?" she asked him questioningly taking a seat as he motioned her to do so. The confused look on her face caused the older man to chuckle.

"My Haruhi you really are humble aren't you? Why I myself tasted that culinary delicacy that you prepared this morning. It was absolutely mesmerizing. I have not eaten something so...filling in such a long time I almost forgot what it was like, I actually found myself wishing for an elastic waist band!" he told her enthusiastically. Startled Haruhi's eyes opened impossibly wide and she started to try to stutter a reply.

"Now, no need to be modest my dear I _never _give credit where credit is not do. It is unbecoming of a man, remember that. If I tell you it was a good meal I mean it and that is how you should accept it. No one trusts a man who can't take a compliment." he told her cleverly leaving out the part about her being a girl.

"Yes, thank you sir. So how can I help you today? I assume you didn't just come her to tell me how much you liked the food I made today." she asked him conceding defeat realizing that in this matter, he was very much like his son stubborn and hard headed. The older man grinned at the comment but chose to simply answer her.

"Actually I did want to discuss something with you. It seems you have excelled at our writing course for your grade that your instructor is concerned you will get bored and become sloppy, instead he has asked permission to transfer you to the business writing course we offer here at Ouran. Typically a spot is only opened to a third or fourth year but your instructor feels that it is completely necessary and after taking a look at some of your work I agree." the chairman told her.

"Oh, wow are you sure about this Sir?" She asked him.

"Of course my dear, you agreeably more suited to this class then the one your in right now. The instructor has asked me to tell you he has simply run out of work for you to do, with out running into another course. Instead of giving you instruction in a department that is not is specialty the Instructor in the other course has graciously agreed to take you as a student. Starting next term you will be moved to that class. You will need to stop at the library and pick up the new book as well as your course study guide you will have a bit of catching up to do and you will of course want to get a head start." he told her standing.

Respectfully Haruhi stood as well again bowing her head.

"Thank you Sir, I really appreciate this opportunity, I promise I will not disappoint you." Haruhi told him. He nodded and as he turned to walk away he said simply,

"I know you will..." he trailed off and started for the door as he got to the door Mori just barley herd his final words.

"In fact I'm counting on it." he finished and left the Music room.

What is he planning? Mori thought to him self walking back over the table he shared with Honey to gather the last of the plates from all of the cake the small man had consumed.

Later after all of the clean up was done they all met in the middle of the room again, to decide on some minor changes for the next days events. Haruhi looked at Kyouya,

"You sent the Chairman a plate of my food!" she asked him confused.

"Well yes of course, it is important that he get to know each of his students talents so as to be able to place you in the proper classes to head in a direction that will most benefit you in the future. It was only natural for him to want to be made aware of your new endeavor." he told her realistically.

"Okay fine, just a bit of a heads up next time would be nice." she told him taking a seat between the twins. They talked about several things that needed to be managed yet before tomorrow could be as successful even finding ways to tie the themes in together to Kyouya's delight, Tamaki agreeing that it would be a magnificent idea to reuse some of their old ideas and give them something a bit new. It was agreed that Haruhi would have veto power as it would effect plans she had already made, and being that Tamaki rarely made plans ahead of time she was free to take the reins and accept his enthusiastic suggestions. If all went well they would start saving money in both parts of the club and not just on Haruhi's end. This was only one of the things that made him happy. He also found that the slight over herd knowledge that she would soon be attending a class with him, made him uncharacteristically...warm, inside and he was trying to place just why exactly, when his attention was brought to the present by the other members taking their leave, deciding to tuck that train of thought away for another time, he stood and gathered his things and followed suit.


	17. Chapter 17

Over Breakfast

Chapter 17

Haruhi and the twins headed to the Hitachiin town car that was waiting at the curb. Once inside they headed to the grocery store where Haruhi would be picking up the grocery's that she would need to prep for the next day, and the twins where positive that their staff wouldn't mind her using the kitchen because they had already informed them that she would need to use it. Once they were done and Haruhi had had the chance to get the twins away from the "commoners market" long enough to check out and go to the car. Once everything was loaded and they were headed to the mansion Haruhi pulled out her book hoping to get a bit of studying in before they got there already knowing she wouldn't have time to do so later. Hikaru was sitting on the seat opposite her and Kaoru was sitting next to her and each had his head bent over a sketch pad doodling designs she was only able to hope had nothing to do with her. She cared about them as they were her best friends. That didn't mean however that she had to put on every design they said they had made for her. It was embarrassing and often not even appropriate attire. If she wanted to look like a girl all the time she would. But her gender wasn't nearly as important to her as it seemed to be to them and to Tamaki. Maybe that was why she found it hard to feel feelings for them like what she had for Honey and Mori. They were always interested in doing things that made her who they wanted to be and not who she wanted to be. And she could not see her self with someone that made her feel like she had to change for them. She liked who she was and wanted to stay that way. Sure its only clothes now. But who knew what it would turn into later. Her hair? How she put her room together? The host club already had _a lot _of control and pull over her life and it wasn't that she minded, even she had to admit that she didn't feel as lonely as she once had, even if those lonesome feelings were few and far between. And she was having new experiences all the time that she would not normally have. But sometimes they bordered on the side of overbearing and it frustrated her because should she refuse, or decline it was not so much the possible debt that would be added but the idea that she would be disappointing them. And if she couldn't find a way past it at those times, she wasn't about to during the times when they wanted her to do something that would require going against the person that she wanted to be, even if that meant her clothes. They could give them to her but she didn't have to wear them except for when her dad found them in boxes in her closet and under her bed and would repack her over night bags for her when she had host missions to attend. She shuddered. Those were times that she was even mad at her dad for trying to change her.

A shuffling of papers and the snap of a note book brought her out of her thoughts and to the mansion waiting outside the window. It was truly magnificent, but was very western compared to Honey's mix of modern and traditional Japanese. It was only to be expected seeing as their mother was a fashion designer, and the gardens outside were truly breath taking, but somehow it just didn't feel quite right, not quite like home, and she found her self wishing that her stay would be short lived. No that she didn't care for the twins she did. They just didn't seem to understand her.

Shuffling her books back into her bag and sitting forward in her seat she waited for the door to be opened as she had been taught in the past. Both boys let her out first, and the driver was careful to help her out and see her safely to the entry steps.

"Fujioka-san, I will take the car around to the kitchen, and the staff will unload your purchase. Hitachiin-sama has given us instructions, everything will be ready when you come to the kitchen." the driver told her. Haruhi nodded with a smile;

"thank you so much for your help, I appreciate it, I just hope I am not too much trouble." she told him. The man shook his head;

"not at all Fujioka-san, we are happy to help!" the man told her cheerily, and with that he turned and went back to the car, to do as he said.

The twins came up beside her and took her at the elbow on each side.

"So Haruhi,"

"What do you want to do?" the twins asked her in their alternating speech.

"I don't know I hadn't really thought about it, though I really need to finish up my homework get started with some planning stuff. I had hoped I could get your opinions on costumes and decor for the Nekozawa banquet and for the coming weeks. You know just take a look at what I have, see if there is anything in the store room that we have I might have missed." she told them hopefully. At first she thought that maybe the idea of having to do work after school would upset them. However the more she talked the more she could see the wheels turning in their heads, steadily speeding up as she continued to talk about decoration and clothes.

"Well, I guess we could help you..." Kaoru started in a nonchalant tone,

"Since your willing to admit that you need us." Hikaru said, their devilish grins matching.

"Okay guys, just remember I really want to keep it to just the things we have." she reminded them thinking of how happy Kyouya was about their budget receiving barley a scratch. She liked that he was happy about her thrifty ways, and wanted to keep showing improvement.

"Of course Haruhi."

"But there is nothing that doesn't say we can't take something old and make it something new!" they told her chuckling. Distantly Haruhi felt ice run in her veins at the prospect of what they would do except that once said, things were pretty much out of her hands and she would get little choice in that matter, well at least not with out a fight.

"Thank you guys." she told them. They had placed their bags in their rooms, and had managed to make it to the kitchen. This was a smaller kitchen that was used by those in the house who enjoyed cooking. There was a larger one in back but this would provide her everything she needed, with out having to deal with such a large space. There were two cooks standing there waiting patiently when they arrived. On was holding an apron and the other what looked to be a binder with paper in it and a writing utensil.

"Haruhi this is Ketsu, and Reha, they offered to help out today. We'll sit at the table and stay out of the way." Hikaru told her.

"And we can get started on the decor and costumes." Kaoru said holding a portable hard drive, and a laptop indicating their intent. Haruhi nodded and turned to the man and women standing there.

"Thanks for your help guys. This should go pretty quickly its mostly odds and ends and some fillers." she explained. Ketsu and Reha nodded.

"If you would like Fujioka-san we can take a look at your list of ingredients and recipes. We can prep all of the items based on those, and make a list so that we can work more efficiently." Ketsu explained.

"That sounds like it will work really well this way we are not bumping in to each other. But if we are going to work together please just call me Haruhi, it would be much easier." Haruhi told them.

"As you wish Haruhi." they said together.

They all got to work, and the twins started theirs. While Haruhi prepped one item Ketsu and Reha would then work on other things and Haruhi would talk to the twins about their ideas. Things were going quite well. When Haruhi decided that Ketsu and Reha could handle the other things, she decided to put together a snack for them all for their hard work, and set to making a few things she was sure that most if not all would enjoy. When she had finished things she placed them on the other end of the table by the twins and turned to go get plates and cups.

"I made some snacks for everyone if you guys would like to join us." Haruhi called to the two still in the kitchen. The twins smiled and pushed their things to the side ready to eat. Ketsu and Reha looked at Haruhi strangely for a moment.

"Haruhi, do you think that is really appropriate?" Ketsu asked timidly looking at the twins who didn't seem displaced by the offer at all.

"Well why not you guys have helped me so much." Haruhi told him confused.

"If I may Haruhi, I think what Ketsu is trying to say is that normally the staff does not sit to a meal with the members of the household, not that we can't just that it simply is not normally done." Reha volunteered, fighting with her fingers a bit showing how nervous she was about speaking up.

"Hm, well I assume it is also not normal for those of their status to make friends with commoners, and as a commoner I sit to eat with any one. Boys any objections?" she asked the twins who were stuffing their faces with bits of dip and chips. Kaoru looked up surprised that she would ask. "Of course not, to day we are equals you two, helping Haruhi is important to us too, and if its time to sit and eat there is no reason you two can't sit as well." Kaoru told them pointedly. Hikaru nodded his agreement unable to speak around the mouthful of cheese.

Ketsu and Reha sensing no hostility or lies about what the twins were saying. Ketsu caught him self realizing just how much the friendship with Haruhi had changed them, because in the past they would have never thought of being in the same room as them unless they were being served by them. Ketsu chose to keep his mouth shut however and instead removed his apron signaling the shocked Reha to do the same thing. Once they were all seated Haruhi distributed the rest of the snacks so the twins would not eat them all, and they settled down to eat.

The twins kept her busy by talking to her about the upcoming events, but they seemed to be having some trouble putting something decent together for the Nekozawa banquet, because it was supposed to be a religious evening and they had no idea about what the religion itself that made it harder to come up with things to serve, seeing as she didn't want to offend anyone by the decor or by the food. While they knew that some religions were particular about what foods they could and could not eat on what they called a holy day, it was hard to tell for sure if this would be the same case, it was during this conversation that Reha decided to help out.

"Haruhi, young masters, I believe I may be able to help you in this matter if I may." she told them a bit hesitant. Haruhi looked up at her surprised but happy that she made the offer and the twins sat patiently waiting for what she would say.

"Please by all means, I would appreciate the help immensely." she told the young women, pulling up a blank page to jot down notes.

"Well you see I am only half Japanese, my mother is actually an American, who is a generational practitioner of Paganism. This being the case she has taught me much about their beliefs and practices. I believe I may be of use in planning this event, but I will need to speak with my mother to get some specifics. But as far as I know you can rest easy that practitioners of magic do not typically have food specifications as all food eventually comes from mother earth. If you would like I can speak with my mother about some recipes and such that may prove useful to you and help you find the proper decorations for the event by looking in some of her books. I will bring everything with me tomorrow if you would like." Reha explained. Haruhi, and Kaoru nodded enthusiastically but Hikaru seemed confused.

"Wait I have herd about Paganism before, but I believe Nekozawa-sempai practices black magic. Is it the same?" He asked her. She shook her head vigorously.

"Well I believe that your friend uses the words dark magic to play into a stereo type that has been developed by people who do not understand the practice. According to my mother no magic is good nor evil, black nor white, it is up to the person practicing to choose what they wish to be. Mostly how ever Pagan's are the basis for most of this religion so the traditions should be the same. If you use magic for evil your not necessarily a black magic user only someone who wishes to cause harm, someone who takes the practice to another level it was never meant for. Black magic is not evil only a different way to do things." she explained. Hikaru nodded seeming to understand and they all set a time for them to meet with her when it was convenient and would not interfere with her work. With that accomplished and only a minimal amount of clean up left they were soon in search of something else to do, with Ketsu and Reha going back to their own duties.


End file.
